PC Origin
by PixelAce
Summary: Vert has received an invitation for a family reunion from her own family in a far away continent, the CPUs were curious aswell and were welcomed to join too. In their journey, they will explore the unexplored lands of PC Continent.
1. Home Calls

**NOTE: This is not related to The Descendant, it may have the same characters but that's because I'm lazy to think of new names. I'm still rewriting The Descendant, I'm just having a really hard time rewriting chapter 2, so yeah. Now that's done, enjoy this fanfic!**

* * *

**/-\\-[PC Origin]-/-\**

**Ch 1: Home Calls**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**/-/-[Leanbox]-\\-\**

Vert was playing her games a usual, she's been grinding for specific item for three days and on going still. She was determined to get the rare item for her collection.

"Come on, please let this be it" The monster died and dropped nothing useful.

"Nooo" She was growing tired, "I still don't have the item"

After leaning back and just staring at the ceiling, "Maybe this next dungeon I might get lucky"

She went in for another two hours on another dungeon, still trying to get the item she has been trying to get for three days.

"Let me check my inventory" Her eyes widened, "I finally got it!" She cheered.

She typed in the game chat of her find, the chat went crazy, [No way[That's crazy![GG] People were immediately requesting trade deals to her, some were in disbelief, some even got salty.

She took a deep breath "Now I can rest satisfied"

***Bzzt* *Bzzt*** Her phone rang.

"Who might that be?" She mumbled, her eyes widened when she saw who it was and answered her phone.

[Hey Vert, it's been a long time]

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

"Why are we going to Vert's again?" The lilac haired girl asked the twin tailed girl.

"Were you not paying attention Neptune!?" She scolded her, "we're here to visit her because we haven't seen her in three days, plus Histoire was worried"

"Gee Noire, I was just asking a simple question, no need to be mad" Neptune teased her.

"Neptune shut up, you even pissed me off by asking that stupid question" The brunette scolded her as well.

"Aww, I was just having fun Blanc"

Meanwhile, their sisters were having a conversation on their own.

"Why do we have to check on her, she's probably just playing games" Another twin tailed girl was complaining.

"You're probably right Uni, but it's better if we check her out just to be sure" The long lilac hair girl said to her friend.

"I agree with Nepgear" The blue twin said in a shy tone, "it's better if we check"

"Ugh, Rom" The pink twin joined, "You know Vert, she plays games all the time"

"See, Ram knows" Uni said.

The girls continued their journey to the Leanbox Basilicom, checking on Vert if she's alright after not seeing her three days straight.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

"Mom, Why are you calling me?" Vert asked

[Just checking on my daughter if she's okay]

"I'm okay mom, just fine" Vert answered, "is that all?"

[Of course not, I'm just telling you of something special is happening] She happily said, [tomorrow is our family reunion!]

"Family reunion?"

[Yeah, it's been awhile since we all met, plus, your little sisters still hasn't seen you in person yet and your big sis is dying to meet you again]

"Is she still worrying about me?"

[She is, she's worried about you since you left home to found Leanbox]

Vert heard some talking on the other side and heard a voice.

[Vert! It's been so long]

"Big sis! How you've been?"

[Just fine my little green sis]

"Mom told me you're still worried about me since I left"

[Of course] She said, [you've been away from the family for years, and you haven't even visited us since you left home]

"Well I've been busy" She looked the game she recently played three days in a row, "me and the other nations have to deal with the troubles within Gamindustri itself"

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

"We're here" Neptune exclaimed.

"Just like as I remembered it to be" Blanc commented.

"Come on, let's go inside"

They went inside the Basilicom, they then asked an employee where Vert is, she was at her room, so they walked towards her room.

"See, I told you guys she's just playing" Uni was right.

"*sigh* Should've expected it to be honest" Noire facepalmed.

"Is she just playing her games three days straight or something?" Nepgear was surprised any one can even do such things.

"Well she is a massive gamer after all" Neptune joined there conversation, "well looks like we made it"

They went up to the door on her room only to catch her on the phone, so they decided to listen instead of waiting.

"What is she saying?" Ram asked.

"Shhh, be quite" Uni said to her.

"Big sis, don't worry I handled myself just fine" Vert said.

"Big sis?" They asked themselves.

"Of course I'm coming to the family reunion, I've been waiting to meet our little sisters in person"

"Little sisters? I thought she doesn't have one" Noire questioned.

"And she has multiple" Blanc added.

Vert heard some talking over the phone.

"Sure, I'll go tomorrow"

"Ugh, I promise not to play all night and sleep early" She felt like a kid again with all the orders her mom is giving her.

"Okay goodbye mom" She put her phone on the table.

"Mom!?" They very quietly screamed.

"How is that possible?" Blanc was in question.

"I thought CPUs don't have parents" Noire asked herself.

"Nepu! What is that about?" Even Neptune is surprised.

Then the doors opened only for them and Vert to have a stare off for a second.

"Uhh, nice to see you guys" She greeted them while trying not to break character.

"So what about this, family reunion" Neptune said first.

"What are you talking about?" A sweat drop formed on her forehead.

"You know what we're talking about" Noire went up.

"I have no idea" She tried to escape.

"Don't act dumb" Blanc cornered her.

She looks around to see the CPUs and their sisters cornering her to a wall, with nowhere to go and escape, she had no other choice.

"*sigh* I guess I have to tell you the truth now huh?" Vert gave up.

**\\-/-[End Chapter]-\\-/**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**A/N: Please welcome this possibly new fanfic I'm creating alongside with The Descendant, hopefully I don't leave one of the other out and forget about it. I'm also experimenting on other stories as well**


	2. Secrets Out

**/-\\-[PC Origin]-/-\**

**Ch 2: Secrets Out**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

"*sigh* I guess I have to tell you the truth now huh?" Vert gave up.

The CPUs nodded, waiting for her to tell the truth.

"Well first off, I'm not from Gamindustri" Vert confessed, "I wasn't born here, I'm born at PC continent, my real home"

Even though they caught on now, they weren't expecting that, "That explains some stuff about you and Leanbox" Noire noted.

"Yeah, her appearance and Leanbox's culture" Blanc added.

"Second off..." Vert had trouble saying it, "I'm not a true CPU, I'm just a CPU candidate of Mykros in PC, I'm just ordered to rule a nation in Gamindustri"

They weren't expecting that either, "WHAAAT!?!?!?!?"

"You're just a candidate just like us!" Uni yelled.

"So you're a little sister all this time" Nepgear said

Neptune was first to calm down, "So that 'mom' is the CPU?" She hasn't forgotten about that detail.

"You could say that, but the right term is Founder" The green goddess corrected, "you see in PC they're not called CPU, infact I shouldn't even be calling it a CPU candidate, it's more like a daughter"

They were broken, "You are born, l-like humans do!?" Noire was in shock.

"H-how is that possible for a Goddess!? Are you even a Goddess still!?" Blanc questioned.

They all were asking multiple questions which Vert can't catch up to, so she calmed them down and moved them to her room in order for them to rest.

"So let me get this straight" Uni was calming down, "you are not from Gamindustri"

The green goddess nodded.

"You are born in Mykros, a nation in PC" Blanc continued.

She nodded again.

"And you're a daughter of the Founder of that nation" Nepgear finished to off.

Vert nodded once again, "Is everything clear now?"

"Wait" Noire tried to asked another question, "does that mean you have two sources of shares like one from Leanbox and one from Mykros?"

"Well, uhh, that's a confusing question to answer" They stared at her, "honestly I don't know!"

Neptune on the other hand, "Why hasn't Histy told us about this?"

"Maybe she doesn't know either" Nepgear assumed.

"Actually, Histoire knows all about this" Vert answered them.

"But why didn't she tell us?" They questioned again.

Vert thought for a second, thinking of revealing it, "My mom has close relations with Planeptune in the past, she said to Histoire to keep it a secret from everyone"

"Why didn't I know of these?" Neptune asked.

"Because..." Vert had second thoughts, "I should save it for the right time" She smiled.

"Tell me now" Neptune pouted.

"Oh" Nepgear remembered something, "what about the family reunion?" She asked out of the blue.

"Oh that, I guess it won't hurt to say it, I'm going to PC continent tomorrow" Vert told them, "Its been along time since I met them"

"Can you invite us?" Ram asked.

"Me too" Rom added.

"Rom, Ram, don't say that!" Their big sister scolded them.

"Actually, I can bring you girls there" Vert said.

"Really!?" The twins shouted.

"Are you sure about this Vert? This family reunion is kinda personal" Noire assured.

"They won't mind, in fact, they'll be happy to meet you girls" Vert happily said, "especially you" She looked at the purple CPU.

Neptune was dumbfounded by her claim.

"I heard PC has some crazy tech I want to get my hands on" Nepgear agreed to join her.

"Blanc can we go?" The twins asked their big sister.

"Well, I guess I have no choice" Blanc agreed.

"Noire can we please go too?" Uni begged.

"*sigh* Fine, we'll go aswell" Noire gave in to her little sister's needs.

Vert smiled, "how about you Neptune?" She noticed her not being active as she used too.

She jumped, "Oh me? Of course I'm coming if Nep Jr is coming aswell" She answered with her old energetic self.

"Well we better get going, since we know your safe" Noire concluded, "and by the way, where are we going to meet tomorrow?"

"At the docks at eight o'clock in the morning, see you guys there" Vert said and waved them goodbye as they left.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**/-/-[Lowee]-\\-\**

The Lowee sisters are at their basilicom. Blanc has just finished her work and with nothing further to do anymore, she checked on her two sisters, who are excited to tomorrow's trip.

"You girls sure are excited for tomorrow huh" Blanc said to her two little sisters with a small smile.

"Of course, I can't wait for tomorrow, I wonder what the PC continent looks like" Ram was excited for tomorrow's trip.

"Me too can't wait" Her twin Rom added.

"How about you Blanc, you look excited as well"

"Well I wanna buy books written by famous authors that I wanna buy that I can only get over there" Blanc answered.

"Books again" Ram groaned, "when are gonna get an interesting hobby for once, like one where you actually succeed in"

"Yeah" Rom agreed.

Within the second she heard that, she went furious, "**WHY YOU LITTLE!**"

"Oops gotta go now, let's go Rom" Ram along with her twin ran for their lives.

"**I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET** **THAT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING** **BRAT!**" She chased after them with her hammer in hand.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**/-/-[Lastation]-\\-\**

Noire was at her room finishing the remaining paperwork for the day while Uni is helping her to speed it up a bit. They are hoping things are okay when they're away for the trip.

"I can't believe Vert allowed us to come with her" Uni said, "I heard there are many unique gun modifiers I wanna collect"

Noire is still doing paperwork, "I just hope nothing bad happens when we're gone"

"Come on Noire relax a bit, you don't want to be stressed when we're going there" Uni worriedly said to her sister relax.

"*sigh*" Noire stopped, "you're right, I need to relax a bit, there hasn't been reports of any dangers or complaints in days"

"See, nothing to worry about, plus we should sleep early as well" Her little sister advised

Noire looked at her, "You're right, we wouldn't want to be late, just let me finish this last few paperwork"

"Sure then, don't over work yourself" Uni left the room.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**/-/-[Planeptune]-\\-\**

Neptune and Nepgear had just arrived their basilicom and went to their room. Upon entering their room, a fairy on a tome was waiting for them in the living room, visibly worried still.

"So what Happened to Vert? Is she okay?" The fairy asked.

"Nothing to worry about Histoire, she was just playing, for three days straight" Nepgear answered the fairy.

The fairy, Histoire was surprised, "Three days straight, really?"

"Yup" Neptune followed, "and also, Vert invited us to go with her to the PC continent tomorrow"

"Oh that's wonderful" Histoire exclaimed, the two were dumbfounded, "you girls could learn so much from that place"

"So you have no problem with that?" Neptune asked.

"Not at all, in fact I'm gonna allow you two go"

"Are you also coming?" Nepgear asked.

"Oh I wish, but I have to take care of Planeptune while you're gone" The fairy frowned, "now come on, let's get you two ready for tomorrow"

"Histy wai- *sigh*" Neptune never got the chance to ask her a very important question.

**\\-/-[End Chapter]-\\-/**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**A/N: I've got an amazing idea for this fanfic I hope I can pull it off successfully. If you haven't noticed The Descendant chapter 2 rewrite is finally finished to those who are interested.**


	3. Across the Ocean

**/-\\-[PC Origin]-/-\**

**Ch 3: Across the Ocean**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

It was morning time, and the CPUs woke up early to meet Vert at the docks. In Planeptune, Histoire was eager to let them come along with Vert and woke them up earlier than they would like to.

"Ugh Histy, it's just seven it the morning we won't be leaving till an hour" Neptune complained as she just woke up.

"The earlier the better Neptune, I'm not losing this chance" Histoire was excited more than they are.

"I've never seen you like this before" Nepgear watch them still in her pyjamas.

"Of course, this is very important for both of you" Histoire heard her.

After sometime of trying to get Neptune out of bed, they were finally ready to leave to the docks where they will meet their fellow CPUs.

"Now girls, don't waste this chance" Histoire waved them goodbye.

"Okay!" Neptune and Nepgear transformed to their goddess form and flew towards Leanbox.

Halfway, Purple Heart remembered something, "Darn it!"

"What is it Neptune?" Her sister asked.

"I forgot to ask Histoire about Vert and why she's so excited to let us go to PC" The purple goddess explained.

"Well we can always ask her next time"

"Of course we can Nepgear, but until then, it's gonna bother me"

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

At the docks, Vert was waiting patiently for them to arrive, and behind her is her personal yacht that they're going to use to get to PC. After a few minutes, she spotted Neptune and Nepgear who are uncharacteristically early for the trip.

"Look, there she is" Nepgear pointed at her.

They landed right in front of her and transformed back, "Where are the others?" Neptune asked as she looked around.

"You're surprisingly first believe it or not" Vert answered.

"Well Histy was hurrying us so much" Neptune explained to her friend.

"I'm surprised Histoire isn't joining, I thought she would've love to go to PC with us" The green goddess frowned.

"She would love to, but she has to take care of Planeptune while we're gone"

"We're here!" Black Heart just arrived with her sister right behind.

Black Heart transformed back, "Neptune? You're quite early"

"Hehe, Histy got us in a hurry" Neptune replied.

"So Nepgear, what are going to do at PC?" Uni asked her fellow candidate.

"Oh, I'm buying some new gadgets and machines there, some that doesn't even exist in Gamindustri" Nepgear told her friend.

"Cool, I'm going to buy some enhancements on my guns and some to my collection"

After waiting a few more minutes they finally spotted White Heart and the twins. White Heart was also surprised seeing Neptune, the usual lazy one of the group, being early.

She along with the twins transformed back to her human form, "Wow Neptune, you're quite early, it's surprising" Blanc flatly said.

"Okay enough with the praise, let's get the trip going" Neptune stepped inside the luxurious yacht first followed by the rest of them.

"I'm surprised Blanc wanted to come" Nepgear said.

"Well, she wanted to go as well" Rom explained.

"Really? That's surprising, I thought she wasn't gonna come" Uni joined in.

"We were surprised as well" Ram added.

They sat on the deck, letting the ocean breeze flow, "How long will this trip take?" Noire asked all of the sudden.

"About approximately three or four hours max" She casually said.

"THREE OR FOUR HOURS?!?!" The CPUs were surprised, "We could get there faster in our goddess form" Noire reasoned.

"It's impossible to fly from Gamindustri to PC" Vert answered, "There's this barrier that separates the continents that blocks any CPUs in their goddess form from passing"

"What kind of stupid excuse is that!" Blanc was outraged.

"Yeah! What is this, some kind of plot device?" Neptune of course, broke the fourth wall.

"This yacht is imported from PC, it's the best and fastest yacht around" Vert said, "You should be thankful that this won't take a day or two like other yachts"

"Now that I think of it, were going pretty fast, yet the ship is perfectly stable," Nepgear noticed, "Must be really well made"

"That's PC engineering for you Nepgear" The Green CPU smiled.

"So what are we going to do then? Wait? Boring" Ram said as her patience immediately depletes by the second.

"Well you can explore the yacht while waiting, there's some interesting stuff that you might like" Vert offered them.

"Well, it should keep us busy, come on everyone let's explore" Nepgear lead the way followed by the other candidates.

As the candidates went out of view of the CPUs, they began their own conversation, "So, who's driving this yacht anyways?" Noire asked.

"No one, it's being controlled by an AI" Vert answered her question.

"Interesting"

"So, are going to tell us who you're family is?" Neptune said.

Vert giggled, "It's better to keep it a surprise to be honest"

"Oh come on!" Neptune shouted, "I've been dying to know since yesterday and it's started to bother me ever since!"

"Well, here's a hint, you've already met the founder before"

"Huh?" Neptune has multiple question marks floating on her head, this cause Vert to chuckle.

Blanc seemed to be listening to their conversation, she kept recalling the stories her sister told her back then to find some answers.

Noire seems to be thinking of something, she took a deep breath, "Well while we're on the topic of families, I'm also not from Gamindustri"

They looked surprised, "Then where are you from?" Neptune curiously asked.

"I'm from Industri, the nation of Sonya"

"What's it like there?"

"Not good, back home we're currently at conflict with other nations like Samsun and LG, Luck Gold" Noire told them, "We tried to look for other ways to thrive, my big sisters tried Filmindustri, Musikindustri, and our little sister tried in Mobile continent, we only succeeded in Gamindustri, that's why my sister's look up to me"

"That's kinda sad, you're working hard for your family" Vert sympathized her.

"It explains why you work so hard" Blanc frowned.

"I can't let Lastation fail" Noire began to feel worried.

"Noire calm down, your nation is more than stable" Neptune comforted her, "it's going to be fine and you and family"

"You're right Neptune" Noire sighed in relief "It's just they heavily rely on me that's all, it's alot of stress" Neptune continued to comfort her.

"We should switch to a more comfortable topic" Vert said.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

Meanwhile, the candidates were exploring the ship for something interesting to do while waiting to arrive at PC. So far they entered a small built-in arcade.

"There's plenty of arcades here, She even has the classic Immortal Combat here" Uni stated.

"There's so many games here" Ram said, then she noticed something, "*gasp* look! It a Maryo arcade machine"

They looked at it, "I didn't know Vert liked the Maryo series" Rom said.

Nepgear caught eye on something aswell, "There's Sanik 2 right next to it, it's quite a rare sight to see them next together"

"It's interesting that Vert has this here, well she is a hardcore gamer after all" Uni said, "I can't imagine our sisters doing the same thing"

"I wonder what our sisters would think of this?" Nepgear smiled as she saw these videogames thinking that Vert supports them.

Ram grabbed a stool, "C'mon Rom! Let's play!"

"Weird" Rom said, "I doesn't have a coin slot to put coins in"

"Who cares, that means we don't get to waste our money, now come on" The twins took turns in playing the arcade machine.

"Hey Uni" Nepgear called her out, "let's play some Sanik 2 together"

Uni blushed, "S-sure"

They played and played, they haven't even realized that about an hour went by already, but at some point they finally stopped.

"Geez, Vert's highscore is unbelievable, I'm pretty sure she holds the world record" Ram said.

"We can't event get close"

"Yeah, Vert's highscore in Sanik 2 is insane" Nepgear said, "I'm pretty sure no one in Gamindustri can even come close to it"

After calming down about the green goddess's highscore and how unbelievably insane it is, they went into the living room of the yacht.

"Wow, it sure is luxurious" Nepgear looked around.

"*gasp* She even has the Lowee Switch!" Ram pointed out, "and all our other consoles"

"I bet you she 100% all the games we have" Uni said.

"That would be humiliating, I mean, another CPU being better at our own games than the CPUs themselves would be embarrassing" Nepgear said.

The candidates were kept occupied by the fascination of what this yacht holds.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

"Are there different nations in PC other than Mykros?" Blanc asked.

"Of course, there are four nations Mykros, Apel, Gogel, and Lynux" Vert answered, "They're at relative peace today, but there are some tensions between them"

"You're nation quite lucky being being at peace" Noire said.

"You could say that"

"Our sisters are pretty occupied, we haven't seen them in an hour" Neptune looked around.

"It's actually been two hours now" Blanc corrected, "they must've found something interesting to keep them busy"

"Well this yacht is a little bigger than the standard Gamindustri ones" Vert informed them, "There is an arcade in this ship, that must've kept them busy"

"Seriously, this ship has an arcade!?" Neptune exclaimed.

"You wanna go there?"

"Of course! It's been awhile since I played at a arcade"

"Well then, let's go there" They left the lounge area and went straight towards the arcade area, as they entered the area, Blanc caught eye of something.

"An original Super Maryo Bros arcade? You have one of these?" Blanc walked towards Lowee's famous game.

"Of course, it's a great game I have to say" Vert admitted to her, the brunette can only smile.

"Woah, you also have a Sanik 2 arcade machine also!?" Neptune bolted to it, "This game is a my nation's classic"

"Wow Vert, you're a fan of these?" Noire walked towards her, "Never expected that"

"Well Maryo and Sanik was one of my favorites when I first came to Gamindustri" Vert said, "a great game is a great game"

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

The candidates explored some area of the ship, they seems to already explored the interesting parts of the ship, so they plan on going back to the arcades.

"I saw a Pac-boy arcade system back at the arcade" Ram said.

"We should play Immortal Combat first, it's much more action packed" Uni argued.

They entered the arcade area to only see their sisters playing on them, Blanc seems to be enjoying the Mayro arcade and Neptune on the Sanik 2 arcade, meanwhile Vert and Noire were battling at the Immortal Combat arcade system with of course Vert destroying her.

"C'mon I didn't even get to hit you!" Noire seems to be slightly raging.

Blanc just finish her run on Mayro, "*sigh* That was a nice refresh from all the games today"

"Yep, games these days just doesn't compete with the simplicity of the old days" Neptune agreed as she also finished her run on Sanik, "oh, Hey! Looks like our sisters are here"

Nepgear waved at them, "Looks like you were enjoying yourselves"

"Well we're just enjoying the classics, you know" Neptune replied, "so what were you girls doing?"

"Well we explored most of the ship, we were actually going back here to play"

"Well" Vert said as she finished another round of Immortal Combat with Noire, "We could play together in the arcade a little more while we're all here"

With that said, the CPUs and their candidates played together in the arcade playing classics and modern arcade systems, they got together better.

Honk* *Honk*

The ships horn sounded, "Looks like we've finally arrived" Vert said as she went out the arcade and on to the deck followed by her fellow CPUs.

"Woah, It looks amazing" They said in aw.

As the ship went closer to the docks, they can see buildings soaring higher and any buildings within Gamindustri, It was seemingly crowded as well, buildings have giant TVs advertising products both familiar and unfamiliar to them, and some similarities to Leanbox as well, but what's more intriguing is that the colors red, green, blue and yellow are dominant in the city.

Vert felt a wave of nostalgia, "Well, this is Mykros, my homeland"

**\\-/-[End Chapter]-\\-/**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**A/N: We've finally arrived at PC, yay. Maybe, just maybe I could make an origin story for Noire's in the future, but don't keep your hopes up**.

**Announcement: I'm going to be focusing more on rewriting The Descendant in order to push newer chapters for it and to continue planning out the story of PC Origins, so don't expect any new chapters on PC Origin for the time being. Okay now see ya!**


	4. Home

**/-\\-[PC Origin]-/-\**

**Ch 4: Home**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

As the yacht finished docking on the port, the CPUs exited it to start their journey through PC continent, Vert felt a wave of nostalgia as went outside the yacht. The other CPUs have only heard of this place as it was their first time here, they already see some similarities to Leanbox like the guards with highly advanced uniform.

"Mykros is a big nation, so it might take some time to reach the basilicom" Vert informed them, "there's also alot of people here, so don't get lost"

"Okay then" They nodded, "By the way, what part of Mykros are we standing in?" Noire curiously asked.

"We're at Steam Harbor, one of the most famous place in PC" Vert answered, "you might want to look out for some games you might like, we have tons of it"

"Hey Vert, can you just please tell me why it's important for me to come along? It's starting to really REALLY bother me" Neptune asked her once again.

"You will know when time comes Neptune" Vert simply replied.

Neptune pouted, "You're mean"

"Let's just move on shall we" Nepgear wanted to get out of this situation as soon as possible before Neptune gets herself in trouble.

"Nepgear is right, we should go now" Vert agreed, "but one last thing, people in PC are quite elitists over foreign people from another continent, so do be careful"

"Note taken, we do not want to be on their bad side if we want good relations" Now that everyone is ready, they started their treck towards the capital and the basilicom.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

They saw many things that they're not familiar with like some unique technology which had Nepgear bring out her tech geek side and some stores that sells games both familiar and unfamiliar things notable of which is Half-Dead and Leanbox's Halo series which had them curious.

"I thought the Halo series is only on Leanbox, why is it here?" Uni asked.

"Well you see Uni, Halo is not just Leanbox property, it's also Mykros property" She clarified, "That way we can get the maximum amount of shares"

"That's actually a smart tactic in the long run" Nepgear added.

Meanwhile the CPUs, mostly Noire and Blanc took down notes for the future as they listened to their conversation.

"Look Rom!" Ram looked at games displayed in the windows, "They look so so pretty!"

"They do" Her twin added.

Blanc just caught up with the twins who stopped to look at games, "What are you two lo-" She immediately sees R-18 games they were in display and immediately dragged them away.

"Blanc let go! We were just looking at it!" Ram complained as Blanc dragged the two along the sidewalk, this caught the bystanders attention, and she's pretty sure someone took a picture of them probably going to post it on FaceNote for everyone to see. Blanc has got a bad feeling that her shares are gonna plummet.

"What happened Blanc?" She got back to the group as Noire started to asked her, she got no answer back which was probably good.

The group continued their walk, Neptune was getting bored and started complaining, they were able to ignore it for a few minutes but it started to get on their nerves after awhile.

"Neptune just shut up, it's not even at hour, it's not even half an hour and you're complaining" Noire was first to break.

"Hey I'm just saying what if we go HDD, that way we'll get there much faster" Neptune said.

"Neptune if you transform people are gonna realized you're not from PC and start throwing insult at you" Vert warned her, "plus we're halfway there"

Meanwhile, someone caught attention of them and was curious of what the commotion is, as she gets close she noticed a familiar face.

"Vert!" A girl approached them, "It's been a while"

"Gabriella, it's has been a while since we last met, I notice Steam Harbor has improved alot since last time I was here" She greeted her.

The CPUs has absolutely no clue what's going on, everything is so foreign to them, "Umm, who are you?" Nepgear asked.

"Me? Surely you know me, I'm Gabriella Newell" She exclaimed, they still have no idea and was still clueless.

"Oh, Gabriella they're not from here actually" She informed them, "They're CPUs from Gamindustri, they wanted to come along to PC with me"

"CPUs? Well I never thought I'd meet them here in PC" She was surprised at the CPUs, "anyways what brings you here Vert?"

"I'm here for a family reunion at the basilicom" She answered.

"That's great, now I better get going now, I have some stuff to do, see ya!" Gabriella left and the CPUs were still in question.

"Who is she anyways?" Noire asked, "you seem to know her quite well"

"She's Gabriella Newell, one of the most famous gaming figures in PC, I'm surprised you haven't heard of her" She said, "She also governs the Steam Harbor"

"Well, we don't really know much of PC in general" Blanc added.

"Fair enough" Vert said as they continue to walk and tour around PC at the same time. As they get close to the capital, they immediately see the sudden change of modern steampunk design to a more futuristic one and once again notice the dominant red, green, yellow, blue colors.

Neptune on the other hand felt something different about this place, it seems familiar to her, specially the colors like she seen this before.

"Something wrong Neptune?" Nepgear asked her big sister which startled her.

"I'm okay Nep Jr, I'm just fine haha" She laughed very awkwardly.

After a few more minutes, they finally caught a glimpse of the basilicom, "Is that the basilicom?" Nepgear asked.

"It's is" Vert replied, "come on, let's go"

The basilicom was unique to the ones they have. The basilicom was bigger than any of their basilicoms combined and in the middle was a tower rivaling even Planeptower.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

They soon approached the entrance and entered the basilicom and entering the lounge area, which feels alot cozy.

"Huh, this looks alot calmer than I thought it would be" Noire said, surprised that there wasn't employees running around. They approached the reception table and the receptionist recognized the familiar face.

"Oh Vert, you must be here for the family reunion" The receptionist with cyan hair greeted them.

"Uh huh, I see you still recognized me Outlook, how are your sisters?" Vert asked.

"They're just fine" Outlook gazed at the other CPUs behind her, "so, who are those people behind you" She pointed at them.

"Oh they're just CPU friends of mine from Gamindustri, wanting to visit PC" She answered.

"Oh I see, well you should keep going now, they're at the living room" She informed them, "see you" Vert waved back.

As they left the reception area, they get to finally see the main interior and as expected, there was alot of employees around doing their things. They then entered an elevator going up to the upper floors where the founder and her daughter's reside.

"This looks alot like a fancy home now than an office building" Blanc said, "you might even forget your in a basilicom" She looked around.

As they walked down the corridors, so far they saw some maids, but was all normal until out of nowhere someone bolted towards and immediately hugged her tighter and tighter.

"I miss you so much my little green sis" She was a little bit taller than Vert, and has blue hair and an elegant dress as well. The CPUs well just staring at them.

"Big sis!?" Vert was caught off guard by her big sis and was now being squished, "umm, I can't... breath"

"Huh?" She didn't let go but she loosened the hug a bit, "I'm sorry I just miss you so much"

"I miss you too" Vert replied.

Meanwhile, the CPUs were dumbfounded by this scene as they continue to watch them. Well at least they know where Vert's sister thirst came from now.

**\\-/-[End Chapter]-\\-/**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**A/N: Woohoo new characters, I also plan to add alot more OCs in the future for this story, and that's kinda all I gotta say. Also read my other fanfic, The Descendant.**


	5. The Family

**/-\\-[PC Origin]-/-\**

**Ch 5: The Family**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

As the two continue they're little reunion, one of them finally had the courage to speak up to her, "Umm, who are you?" Noire asked her.

"Huh? Oh, where are my manners" She let's go of her little sis and tidy up a little, "I'm Azul, The eldest daughter of the Mykros sisters, who might you people be?"

Neptune went first, "I'm Neptune, CPU of Planeptune, and this is my little sister, Nepgear" She introduced her sister as well.

"Hi, I-I'm Nepgear" She nervously waved

"Ohh, so you're Neptune, mom told me about you" She said.

"?" Neptune was surprised along with, everyone else.

"Well, I'm Noire, CPU of Lastation" She said.

Followed by her little sister, "Uni, CPU candidate of Lastation"

"I'm Blanc, CPU of Lowee" She said in her usual flat tone.

"And I'm Ram, and this is my twin, Rom, we're the CPU candidates of Lowee" She introduced both of them to her.

"Hello, miss" Rom politely said.

Azul leaned in on Rom, "Aww, you're sooo cute" Rom meanwhile backed away.

"Anyways~ we should go in the living room, they're waiting for us now" Azul said as they made their way into the living room.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

In the living room, they saw two other younger people there, one with who was seemingly older has a light blue hair, and the other seemingly the younger one has turquoise hair and wearing glasses. Both of them noticed the group.

"Big sis Vert!" One of them, the light blue one approached Vert and hugged her, "nice to finally meet you in person"

"You must be Surface" She nodded, the one walked up to her who seems nervous "and you must be Holo" She nodded as well.

"N-nice to meet you" She paused, "Big sis Vert"

"Don't be shy dear" She patted her head.

"She reminds me of Rom when we first met her" Nepgear said.

They sat on the couches in the living room. The living room itself was quite big than the usual ones the see in their basilicoms, it even has a big balcony behind them. The Mykros sisters sat on the same couch while the others sat on a separate one. Vert can be already seen cuddling her two little sisters.

"So" Noire started, "Do they also have they're own nations" She curiously asked.

"Of course, Surface here has a small island nation in Mobile continent, actually how is your nation doing?" Azul asked her.

"Just fine, I haven't yet been dragged in the ongoing Mobile war there, so that's good" She replied.

'Mobile huh? I wonder how Xper is doing there' Noire silently said in her head, "How about her, Holo?" She pointed at the other sister.

"Well, we have a colony in AR continent, she is set to rule there, but she's still not ready" Azul answered.

"Where's mom actually?" Vert suddenly asked.

"Mom is just finishing doing important stuff, she'll probably be here any minute now" She replied to her sister.

The CPUs looked around the living room and caught eye on a family photo, "Look at this" Neptune said, they examined the photo, they saw the younger Vert and Azul on the couch, but one of them caught they're attention the most.

"Wait, their mom is-"

Some entered the room which cut off what Blanc was saying. She was wearing a casual female business suit, she wear glasses and has golden brown hair, "I hope I wasn't taking too long kids"

"Vert! You're finally here" She glances towards the other CPUs, "looks like you brought your friends along with you"

The CPUs and their candidates were dumbfounded, "YOUR MOM IS BYLLA GATES!!" She only let out a chuckle to their reactions.

"Huh? I don't get it, what so important about her?" Room and Ram being kids, don't know who she was.

"Don't you get it, she's one of the greatest innovators in the whole world" Nepgear told them, and startled them doing so.

"Would you mind introducing yourselves?" Bylla asked them.

After regaining their composure, the CPUs and the candidates introduced themselves one by one, but Bylla was interested in a certain lilac haired CPU.

"Its been a long time Neptune" She greeted her.

"???" Neptune was confused when she said that.

"You don't remember me? Me and Histoire were friends" She still confused.

"How do you know Histy?" Neptune asked her in return, at this time the other CPUs were curious s much as Neptune is.

"Of course I know her, I visited Planeptune back then along Vert to be trained by Genesis, the previous CPU there" She said, which shocked everyone.

Then something clicked within Neptune, with a sudden realization that this happened before she lost her memories, before the fight at Celestia. But why hasn't Histy told her about this.

"Wierd that you don't remember" She faced her daughters, "now that we're all here, let's go play some games"

"Yay!" They cheered.

Meanwhile, Blanc took a mental note, 'Genesis huh?'

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

They entered a completely white room, so white you can't even see where the edges of the room are. A holographic interface showed up which has tons of settings.

"This is new, what's this?" Vert asked.

"This is the new immersive gaming room, Holo invented it herself" Bylla answered at the same time Holo blushed by her remarks.

"I-it's n-no biggie"

They giggled, "So what game should we play?"

"How about some good ol Minecleaner" Azul suggested.

"A classic huh, do you girls agree?"

"Sure", "Fine with me", "Okay" The replied, seemingly most of them agree with a simple classic for the first game.

As Bylla selected the game, the room immediately changed to a grass plains, the land was separated into squares representing each minefield. The players stepped in their own minefield to start the game. Rom, Ram and Uni didn't join deeming it too confusing for them.

**\--0--0--0--0--0--**

***BOOM***"Aw darn it" Neptune lost on her second tile.

"Ha! Let me show you how it's done Neptune" Noire was on her second tile and...

***BOOM***

"What!? HOW!?" Noire yelled.

"Serves you right for bragging Noire" Neptune laugh at her hardest.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

"C'mon Nepgear, you can do this" Uni cheered on her friend.

"Okay a few more tiles" Nepgear place a flag and dug the tile right next to it, but little did she know it'll be a huge mistake.

***BOOM***

"Ah!" Nepgear and Uni jumped as the sudden explosion caught them off guard.

"Aww, I was one tile off" Nepgear dropped down, and accepted her defeat.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

There were a few who were close like Vert, Surface, Nepgear and Bylla, but then they are those who were the opposite like Neptune and Noire, not even coming close. Only two players remain, Azul and Blanc. Azul only has two tiles left and pressure was starting to build up.

"Come on big sis" Holo cheered her on, "Don't pressure yourself too much"

"Yeah! You can do this!" Surface cheered aswell.

"You know you girls are not helping" Azul said as she went back staring at the two tiles. She took a deep breath and placed a flag on her right and dug the tile on her left.

**-****[You Won!]****-**

Azul took a sigh of relief as she made the right decision.

"Looks like you still got the hang of this game huh" Vert said to her older sister.

"Of course I have" She smiled.

Meanwhile, Blanc was also a few tiles behind, trying to keep concentration to the game. They weren't expecting Blanc to be good at this game aswell, but thinking about it, it would certainly be a game Blanc would play.

"Just a few more" Rom cheered for her sister.

"Come on! Do it for Lowee!" Ram cheered aswell.

Blanc on the other hand was getting frustrated, "Don't pressure me!" She tried to contain hers anger from destroying the entire room.

"Blanc is quite good at this" Noire said as she watched her.

Blanc is on the last tiles, three tiles and one more flag, it was a hard decision.

"Hurry up Blanc, it's only three more" Ram was growing impatient.

"Shut it! I'm concentra-"

***BOOM*** Her shovel accidentally smashed the wrong tile, the one with the mine in it of course, and now, Blanc is pissed.

"Umm Ram, we should run" Rom whispered to her twin.

"I'm yeah, we should" Both Rom and Ram ran as fast as they could, escaping their sister's wrath that she's gonna give them.

"**GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING BRATS!!!**" Blanc screamed on the top of her lungs, chasing down her little sisters with a hammer in hand.

"Ahhh! Where the door!" The twins yelled.

To others, the scene was common to them, but to the rest, it's something completely unexpected, "Is she gonna kill them!?" Holo his behind her big sister.

"No *sigh* she's just gonna "discipline" them, to say the least" Vert said.

"Does this happen quite often little green sis?" Azul worriedly ask.

"Not really, but back then when the twins were just born, it happens quite often" Vert calls back to the time she first met them.

"Well they are kids after all" Bylla said.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

Vert search around the interface for other games to play, "We should try Counter Attack" She suggested to the sisters.

"Sure, I'm down for it" Azul agreed.

"Me too!" Surface agreed aswell.

"Might as well" Holo followed her sisters.

"So team one is full, what about team two?" Vert said.

"Me! Me!" Uni excitedly raised her hands.

"I wanna join!" Neptune was eager to join in the action.

"I wanna join too!" Surprisingly Ram wanted to play the game aswell, Blanc couldn't seem to stop her in time.

"Umm, are you sure?" Vert asked her.

"Yeah! Of course!"

"We need one more team member" Uni looked around, and eyed her sister, "Noire~"

"No Uni, I'm not going to play" Noire said.

"Come one Noire" Neptune begged aswell, "or are you afraid of losing?" She teased her.

"No I'm not!" She yelled back, "and I'll show you" Her ego forced her to join the game, "let's play!" And cause her attitude to change from tsundere to competitive.

"Now both teams are ready" Vert pressed some buttons and changed the scenery to a desert theme village, the teams were sent to their respective sides of the map. Team one is the counter-terrorist while team two is the terrorist.

The people who didn't join, were teleported to a separate room where they can watch their perspective without them interfering.

**-****[3]****-**

**-****[2]****-**

**-****[1]****-**

**-****[GO!]****-**

"Okay, we just have to drop the bomb at... B" Uni ordered acting as the team leader.

As their team leader said, they went to site B, where they chose the bomb location. All was well, they made their way without any conflict, yet.

"Looks like they went for B" Azul said in team speak. You see, Team one split up into two groups, Azul and Holo, Vert and Surface to scan the map.

"On it" Vert replied, readying her gun along with her little sister.

"Okay, we seem to- ***BANG***" Neptune was shot in the head before letting her finish.

"Nice one sis"

"Oh crap!" Uni yelled.

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG*** The terrorist was in deep trouble, Neptune and Ram was down.

"Noire! I'm hit!" Uni ducked down behind one of the crates.

"Don't worr- ***BANG***" Noire was shot dead by Azul as they cornered them.

"AH! ***BANG***"

**-****[Counter Terrorist Wins]****-**

"Wow, they're efficient" Blanc was at awe as team two was mowed down.

"That's my daughters" Bylla was proud of them.

"We didn't even plant the bomb yet!" Uni was starting to rage.

"They're good I'll, give them that" Neptune said.

"Best out of five!" Noire yelled.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**-****[Round 2]****-**

The same thing happened.

"What the FUCK!" Neptune was surprised, she has never heard Noire swear before, She expected that from Blanc.

"Whoa there Noire, there's kids here" Blanc warned here, getting her embarrassed.

"This is not fair! I'm didn't even get a shot at them!" Ram whined.

"H-how?" That's all Uni has to say.

"Hehe, three more rounds" Azul smugly smiled.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**-****[Round 3]****-**

Thing went a little better, seeing as they were able to plant a bomb this time. Now they're making sure that bomb explodes.

"Hmm, they're learning" Vert teased.

"Looks like they left an opening, Vert distract them with a flash" Azul ordered

Vert threw a flashbang which stunned most of them, giving Surface a time to sneak in and defuse the bomb.

"Where are they!" Uni went where the flashbang was thrown. She saw nothing.

"Where the heck are they" Neptune stood ground along with Ram who has Dragonov in her hands, she chose it because 'it was cool' she said.

**-****[The bomb has been defused]****-**

"What the!" Noire looked around and caught sight of someone fleeing the scene. She appropriate threw her gun.

"This is IMPOSSIBLE!!" Uni yelled.

"Geez calm down guys, it's just a game" Neptune tried to calm them down.

"I didn't even get to fire my gun" Ram frowned.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

Round four and five sought yet another defeat, giving team one a flawless win. The Lastation sisters can be seen lying in the floor in defeat, they're pretty sure they heard some sobbing, Ram acted alright about it but not without some ranting, and Neptune was the only one who was a good sport about the whole game.

"I feel bad for them" Vert pitied the Lastation sisters seeing them so defeated.

"Me too" Azul smiled.

"Wow, I never seen Uni and especially Noire acting like kids, looks like their ego got the better of them" Blanc commented.

Rom meanwhile was with Ram, trying to make her feel better.

"Come on Noire, it's just a game" Neptune was trying to get Noire standing.

"We should play a more calming game next time" Bylla suggested.

"Agreed" The four daughters replied at the same time.

That calm game was solitaire, no one it the group knew how to play it except for Vert and Azul, but it ended with a win for Bylla. The next game was a game of "One" which is played by Rom, Neptune, Blanc, and Holo, which was her favorite game.

"I win!" Holo finished off the game by placing a wildcard.

"Oh man" Rom was sad, seeing that she was 20 cards in her hand.

"Classic" Neptune rolled her eyes.

"**YOU SON OF A BITCH!**" Blanc yelled, "**SAVING A WILDCARD FOR LAST, IM GONNA KILL YOU!!**" She was so close to winning aswell.

"EEEK!" Holo hid behind Bylla.

"Calm down Blanc" Neptune, along with Noire and Vert held her back.

Bylla patted Holo's head, "She really needs anger management" She suggested.

"We tried, it didn't end well for the therapist" Nepgear answered.

"Well I think that's enough of games now" Bylla said, "why don't we go exploring the city" She suggested to them.

"Sure" Noire agreed, "I need a breath of fresh air"

**\\-/-[End Chapter]-\\-/**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**A/N: This was a pain to write, well I hope you like it. I have big plans for this that I hopefully, can pull off. See ya!**


	6. Bonding

**/-\\-[PC Origin]-/-\**

**Ch 6: Bonding**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

After the games, they went outside to go shopping. The place they went to was Steam Harbor, it has a modern steampunk style and is really crowded, it is often refered to as the "capital of gaming"" by many people because of its wide variety of games.

"I still can't get over how beautiful the place looks" Uni admired, the steampunk design slightly reminded her of Lastation, but cleaner.

"Just wait till you get to see the rest of Mykros" Surface exclaimed.

"The place is quite big" Bylla said, "I suggest we split up, to make sure everyone can explore place wherever they want, deal?"

"Sure, Me and Uni will go together" Noire picked her sister as her partner.

"Rom, Ram, will come with me" Blanc took her sisters.

"She's probably gonna force us to go to a library" Ram mumbled. Her older sister unfortunately heard that and earned her a very menacing aura.

"I'll go with big sis Azul and big sis Vert" Holo said as she went up to them which in return gave her a comfortable hug.

"Me too" Surface followed her sisters.

"I'll choose little Nep to go with me" Bylla chose our protagonist in which the others were surprised in both her decision and the way she called her... Little... Nep.

"Huh!?" Neptune was just as surprised as the others.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"O-ofcourse I'm coming" Neptune agreed, not wanting to sound disrespectful, "but Nep Jr will have to come also" She dragged her her little sister along.

"Eh!?" Nepgear was confused.

"Sure, why not" Bylla allowed them, "now then everyone, after exploring the place, we'll meet at the fountain over there. Sounds good?"

"Mhmm, understood"

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

As the group separated, Noire and Uni walked along the sidewalk, finding things they would want and buy. They, by chance, stumbled across a gun store in which Uni immediately entered.

Uni was at awe at the sight of guns and gun modifications, "Look, a pulse rifle, I heard lots of great stuff about this" She looked around, "these gun skins are unique"

Noire was there, watching over her sister, but after a few seconds she went into thinking, 'I wonder how my home is doing' during this trip, she realized something, something that is important to her... Family.

"*gasp* A StatTracker! I've always wanted these!" Uni unknowingly shouted to the entire store, she run up to her sister, "can I have it please?"

"Huh? Oh" Noire's thinking was interrupted, "w-well sure, but only once, I don't want to spend tons of money" She really has a strict budget.

"Thanks!"

After buying that StatTracker which was an unexpected 6500 credits, almost spending half of all of their money, they exited the gun store. Since they have nothing to do now, they decided to go back to the fountain.

Uni noticed her sister's silence, she was expecting a slight scolding because of the expensive gun mod, but that wasn't the case, "What's wrong Noire?"

"Oh, nothing" Noire said, crossing her arms, revealing a little tsundere attitude.

"Come on, I'm you're little sister, you can tell me anything" Uni replied.

"Fine" She gave in, "let's sit on the bench over there first" They sat on the benches as to where Noire pointed.

"Okay, I'm also not from Gamindustri" Straight to the point.

"What!? Then where did you come from?" Uni was surprised, "and why haven't you told me? I'm your little sister for goddess sake"

"Well I was afraid you won't accept where I come from" Noire explained, "and to answer your first question, I'm from Sonya, in the continent of Industri"

"This question might seem expected but, what's it like?"

"Well it's like Lastation, but... But... Weaker, Sonya is one of the weaker nation in the Industri" Noire sighed, "last time I heard of it, it was on the verge of bankruptcy"

"But that doesn't make any sense, Lastation is one of the strongest nation in Gamindustri, how can your home be weaker?" Uni was confused.

"You see, I'm the one keeping Sonya from collapsing"

"All of the sudden, your extreme workaholism makes sense"

"this trip taught me something" Noire said, "this trip made me miss them"

"Them?" Uni asked.

"Our sisters" Noire said, Uni was again confused, "Xper, Musi, Piktura, and my mom Musara Ibuka, and my aunt Aki Morita"

"Wow, I wish I could meet them, my others sisters, my... my mom and aunt"

"Well lucky for you, I'm planning to go there after this trip" Noire said to her.

"Really? Can I come too?"

"Of course Uni" Noire smiled, but can't help noticed her little sisters leg are a shaking a little, "are you okay? You seem uncomfortable"

"I'm going to pee" Without warning Uni stood up and ran to find a restroom.

"*sigh* Oh Uni" Noire caught a glimpse of a clothing store, "maybe for awhile"

A minute later, Uni went back to the last place they were after peeing and saw Noire nowhere to be seen anywhere.

"Where could Noire be?" Uni saw a clothing store an immediately walked towards it. She looked at the window seeing Noire coming in and out of the dressing room trying on new clothes for cosplay, "oh Noire"

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

Meanwhile, Blanc along with her twin sisters, Rom and Ram, are going to a library... Surprise, but for the reason you think.

"They must have it here" Blanc was looking for a specific book.

"I knew it, we were going to a library" Ram pouted, "why can't we go somewhere fun for atleast once Blanc!"

"Shhh, quiet" A bystander hushed.

"Here, found it" Ignoring Ram's rant, Blanc found the book she was trying to find. The book was titled "Gamindustri: The Continent Beyond", it was an old book and by the looks of it, it was barely used.

"Come here" Blanc led them to vacant table, the twin followed her.

As they sat Blanc asked them something, "How well do you know Gamindustri?"

"Huh? What kind of stupid question is that? Of course we know Gamindustri" Ram proclaimed.

"M-me too" Rom added.

"No, about its history" Blanc specified, the twins didn't have a reply on that, "how irresponsible of me, big sister Gaim would be disappointed in me"

"Kyub?" The twins questioned.

"She's your grandsister, and my big sister" She explained, "She ruled Ninten before me"

"Ninten?"

"*sigh* This is gonna be a long one"

A few moments of explanation later...

"Ohhhh, Ninten is the name of the nation itself" Ram figured it out, Blanc nodded

"And Lowee is the name of your leadership" Rom added it in, She nodded again.

"Good, you understand" Blanc opened the book, "now th-" As she opened the book, she saw it in a depressing state, pages torn and crumpled, some fading text, damages from infestation, she was disgusted, "this won't do, I guess I have to tell you myself" She closed the book.

"Aw c'mon, just when I was getting interested in books" Ram frowned, "why did we even come here in this stupid place, when we could've had fun somewhere else! Now I wished we had a different, more fun sister"

"SHUT IT YOU FUCKING BRAT!" Blanc shouted, people hushed in the background, "why... Why can't you just obey your big sister for once... *sob* big sis would be disappointed in me *sob*" She broke down crying.

"Big sis" Rom walked up to her and hugged her, "please, don't cry. I'm sorry that we made you mad"

The feeling of guilt immediately surrounded Ram, "Uh... Ahh, I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized to her after realizing her mistake, "I-I didn't mean it" and hugged her aswell, "I-I'm sorry for everything we did to you, I'm sorry that I... I... Made you... cry"

Blanc hugged them back, "I'm sorry too, *sob* for being a horrible big sister"

"D-don't say that, you're the best big sis we could ever ask" Ram took back everything bad she said to her.

"We should be thankful for you" Her twin added also, "we're the bad sisters"

The twins hugged Blanc tighter, in return, she did the same to them.

The twins pulled back a little, "big sis" Blanc wiped her tears and looked at the two, "please tell us the story" The twins said.

Blanc smiled, "Sure"

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

The four daughters spend the afternoon having fun together catching up on the time. They decided to go to the playground to hang out.

"Weeee! C'mon harder, harder!" Surface was having fun on the swings along with her big sister, Azul.

"You might hurt yourself" Azul warned her.

"C'mon sis, I can handle it" She insisted.

"Well, suit yourself~" She said in a playful tone, "**Azure Strike!**" She yelled and with the blunt of her spear it pushed Surface and resulted in the swing swinging around the set around 10 times.

"Uughhh" Surface went pale, somehow she held on.

"Well looks like you can't handle it yet" Azul said in a smug manner.

Meanwhile, Vert and Holo were riding down the slide together, though secretly Holo admired her big sisters huge "pillows" as, well... pillows.

"Again big sis" Holo enthusiastically said.

"Again?" It was the seventh time they did this and Vert was getting tired, "we can try something else like... the umm"

"Vert, but one more time" Holo gave her the puppy eyes, a very effective weapon to.

"*sigh* Fine, I can't say no to that face" Vert followed Holo to the top of the slide again where they both slide down together.

"Yay!" Holo put her hands up while sliding down.

"Hehe" Even when tired, Vert still had fun sliding down the slide. It reminds her of her childhood, when it was just her and Azul.

"Hey girls!" Azul shouted at them, "How about we hang out on the ol' glider swing!"

"Big sis let's go" Holo was excited to go.

"Wait for me" Vert followed.

At the glider swing, the two sat opposite of each other, Azul and Vert, Surface and Holo. It felt extremely nostalgic for two big sisters.

"This reminds of the old days when it was just the two of us" Azul said while cuddling with Surface.

"It does, things have changed alot since then" Vert replied, "It's nice that we can hangout like this, even though I have to leave any go back to Leanbox at some point"

"Big sis Vert, don't leave yet, I want hangout with you more" Surface said.

"Don't leave" Holo hugged her, "This is the first time we ever met you in person big sis"

"I can't really blame them, it's been so long since I've seen you in person" Azul said with a heartfelt smile, "I missed you too little sis"

Vert felt a warm, welcoming feeling from them, something she hasn't genuinely felt in a long time, "Well, I would gladly stay here for longer"

"Yay!" They cheered.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

Bylla, Neptune and Nepgear were at a cafe. Bylla took this chance to talk together with Neptune on something about the past.

"Here's your pudding Misses" The waiter served them.

Neptune was amazed, the pudding was big and has a touch of luxury, "Thanks!" Neptune took a spoon an dug in first.

"It was nice of you to pay for us Ms. Bylla" Nepgear thanked her and also took a bite of the pudding, "by the way, how did you know Neptune's favorite?"

"Well, this isn't the first time I met her" She told her, "back then, this was little Nep's favorite"

Neptune stopped eating, "Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

"You seriously don't remember me? Did you lose your memories or something?"

Lose my... Memories...

Something clicked within Neptune, 'my memories... The fight in Celestia... Where I lost my memories' She recalled the reason.

"I lost my memories during the fight in Celestia, and I was knocked out" Neptune recalled, "that's why I can't remember you"

"Amnesia huh"

Nepgear was also new to the situation. It turns out that Neptune hasn't told her anything about it, but she listened anyways.

"That's why, I can't remember, that must've happened before the fight" It was all making sense to her. It was rare, maybe even the first time Neptune was this sad.

"Hey Bylla, Do you know... Who the previous CPU of Planeptune" Neptune asked.

"Sure, her name is Genesis, your big sister" Bylla answered her question.

"Genesis? I heard Histoire refer to that name, if I remember correctly she's the CPU of Zega, now Planeptune" Nepgear remember, "but she never told me she's Neptune's big sister and much about her history"

"She's, my big sis" Neptune was in disbelief, "w-what else?"

"Well, you also had a sister alongside you, her name was Uzume"

"Uzume, Genesis. Can you tell me more about them?" Neptune began to get curious of her past.

"Well-" They heard footsteps gathering around them, they looked for the source and found some of the group, "oh, you girls already done?" She saw Blanc and the twins.

"Yeah we were looking around for you around the fountain but it looks you guys are here. Anyways, about your conversation" Blanc said, "it's about Neptune's past isn't it?"

"It is, it's better if we continue this back the basilicom" Bylla suggested, "for some privacy"

"Hey mom! There you are!" Her daughters waved as they approached the group, "we were looking all over for you" Azul approached her, followed by the rest.

"There you guys are!" Noire shouted, "we were waiting for guys at the fountain"

"Hehe, looks like we're all here, let's go back to the basilicom"

The group went back to the basilicom. Their conversation was on hold for a moment until they get some free time.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

At the basilicom, they entered the living room as a stop.

"Hey girls why don't you hangout by yourselves, mommy is having a special meeting with the CPUs" Bylla told them.

"Okay mom" The four daughters left the living room to hangout, "hey, let's hang out in the game room"

"Hey, wait for me" Uni followed them.

"Uni! Don't just leave me" Noire followed her sister.

They waited for them to be out of sight. She turned around and face the remaining CPUs "Okay, now back to the conversation"

**\\-/-[End Chapter]-\\-/**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**A/N: Yay! A new chapter finally. Sorry for the long wait school has been a stress and I was sick for few days, overall sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one is all about the past.**

**UPDATE: Gaim has now been renamed to Kyub. SorrSorry for the inconveniences.**


	7. Past and Forgiveness

**-[PSA]-**

**Hey, its me PixelAce, before i start the story I want to say that thanks for the support so far for this story. As response to the support, i have already planned a sequel and a prequel for this, if you have read the previous chapters, more specifically ch 3, you'll know what the sequel is going to be about.** **But that won't be coming out until i finished this fanfic first.**

**Also**** if you have time, please read my other fanfic aswell titled, The Descendant. It is a HDN fanfic also centered around Vert, but more aligned with the canon** **story of HDN.**

* * *

**/-\\-[PC Origin]-/-\**

Ch** 7: Past and Forgiveness**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

"Okay, now back to the conversation" Bylla said, "both of you want to know the past right?" She asked both of them, they nodded.

"So where should I start" She thought for a second, "I know, the day me and Vert arrived at Gamindustri, more specifically Planeptune"

"Hang on, why were you going to Planeptune in the first place?" Blanc asked her curiously.

"I went there for diplomatic reason" She answered, "and as for Vert, I sent her there for training. You know exactly why"

"To be a CPU" Nepgear recalled back when she mentioned it.

"Spot on"

"So what were those diplomatic reasons then?" Blanc continued, wanting more information.

"Well it's simple, modernization" Bylla answered, "back then, Zega was, lets say, primitive compared to what it is now. Hang on, I have a picture here somewhere" Bylla looked around in the drawers finding something.

"Here" Bylla took out a folder with pictures and showed it to them.

The picture was old, slight color fading, and edges torned. In the picture they saw a child version of Vert leaning on a steel railing, on the background they saw very bland buildings with neon lights on the side but the atmosphere just feels so dystopian-like. it looks wildly different compared to the bright, vibrate nation today.

"Wow" Neptune said, "this was Planeptune"

"Looks a bit, dystopian don't you think" Ram commented.

"So different from what it is today" Nepgear added to Ram's sentence, "it's also interesting to see Vert as a child, she looks cute"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I agree, she does look cute" Blanc admitted, "it's weird seeing her this... small" She stared at a specific body part.

"Are you being paranoid of your lack of chest again?" Neptune noticed and teased her.

"Shut up!" Blanc barked back.

"Hehe, I remember back then, they were exactly like you two" Bylla said, "lots of banter, shouting, insults, teasing, *sigh*"

"They?"

"Genesis and Enes, they acted exactly like you two, except they were more violent to each other than needed" She told them.

"W-what? But Kyub told me Enes was a kind and generous person, t-that can't be true" Blanc didn't believe her.

"Oh dear, looks like you fell for family propaganda" Bylla frowned, while Blanc's eyes widened, "in reality, Enes was short-tempered, cruel and strict, even to her sister she shows this trait, but she treasured her. Oddly enough she doesn't swear"

Blanc stayed silent, everything she knew about her great great grandsister being kind, generous, merciful, were all wrong, she was lied to, instead she was cruel, merciless, selfish. Somehow it makes sense, her traits share some similarities, even her sister was the same.

"Genesis doesn't stray away from those either. She was a bully to everyone except to people close to her, Vert and I are included as close to her" Bylla continued, "she's always picking a fight with people, she was strict aswell"

Neptune was surprised, "Wait, how can that be? She's like the complete opposite of me" She was confused.

"Well, before you supposedly lost your memories, you were like her aswell, a bully, strict, like sister like little sister"

"I can't even imagine Neptune acting all strict" Nepgear said.

"Yeah, Neptune has always been playful and kind to others" Ram added.

"It's impossible for her to be serious" Rom added, somehow Neptune felt like it was an insult towards her.

"It's true, I was there, where it all happened, where The Great Console War began"

Suddenly everyone looked at Bylla, intrigued and curious. Blanc spoke up, "Y-you were there when it happened?"

"Umm, what does she mean by "The Great Console War"?" Rom asked her.

"The Great Console War, it's where it all began" Blanc explained, "the war was won by a resounding Ninten victor-"

"That's not exactly true" Bylla stopped her, she then sighed, "so many documents and recordings that are just rumors, bias and propaganda, not one real. No one in todays time knew what exactly happened during that time, only the witnesses themselves know"

"W-what?" Blanc once again was lied to by his own sister, her own family.

"It was a stalemate Blanc, even though Ninten took more land, they didn't win, no one won" She explained, "I was there"

"Umm, would you, kindly tell us what exactly happened back then?" Nepgear kindly asked, "I'm quite curious?"

"Me too" Neptune added.

"Well if you say so" Bylla said.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

"Woah, this is your game room?" Uni was mesmerized as she walk into a home cinema made exactly for gaming.

"Yup, this is the best place in the entire basilicom" Surface told her.

"Well this is quite new, last time I was here it was just a TV, console and games" Vert was surprised aswell.

"We did some renovations around here, now it's bigger and better" Azul told her.

Noire looked around the room, she found the shelf full of games, she noticed the games are mostly Leanbox, Lowee and PC. There was barely anything in the Lastation section other than the Goddess of War series, Days Out, Crash the Bandicoot series, and Spider-Gal.

"So what games are we gonna play?" Vert asked as she sat on the couch along with the others.

"I don't know really, could you suggest some?" Azul asked.

"Hmm" Vert looked at the shelves looking for games, "How about Racing Horizon 4? Hehe, I bet you can't beat me at my own game" She challenged them.

"Oh your on!" The three daughters accepted the challenge, the four quickly grabbed their controllers and started the game.

"Let me join too" Uni said, wanting to play aswell.

"Uni, you can play our better game, Grand Automobile Sport" Noire tried to stop her.

"You mean the bad substitute" Noire gasped as she said that, "Noire, not everything in Lastation is better, even I, the candidate, knows that"

Those words stabbed through Noire's heart, it hurt her to say the least, "Uni, how could you?"

"Noire, I'm not saying it's a horrible game but, stop calling it best, even Lowee's Maryo Kart is better and more fun than that" Uni told her, "just let me play with them"

"O-okay... Sure" Noire gave in, those words still hurt her.

"You know, I would take that prideful attitude away if I were you" Azul was listening to their conversation, all while playing at the same time, "you're gonna keep displeasing more people if you keep that up"

"What are you trying to say?" Noire was confused.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't act like an egotistical bitch" Azul told her, "your not the top of the world, Mykros is, and you don't see us bragging and acting like a brat. And also, don't act like your the most powerful and most praised CPU in the world" She said in a serious tone, everyone respectfully minded their own thing while those two were having a conversation.

"The truth is, I am the most powerful and the most praised CPU in the entire world, and you don't see me bragging that to everyone I meet do you, in fact I don't bring that up in any conversation until now" Azul told her.

Noire was berated with cold hard facts which shattered her ego, she wasn't even able to think of a come back. The first race was finished and Vert won first place, "Aww I was so close" Azul's mood suddenly changed back.

Noire was still shocked and unable to speak, she hasn't been scolded in... Forever.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~ **

"Wait, so Vert was best friends with Uzume back then?" Neptune repeated.

"Yes, in fact those two were always seen playing together" Bylla told her, "I think I have a picture of them here somewhere... Here"

She showed Vert being hugged by Uzume from behind, in the background is what looks like a garden. They both were happy, joyful of both their company.

"These two were extremely close to one another. It's weird, Uzume was extremely social and outgoing meanwhile Vert back then was awkward around people, extremely shy, but somehow they became best of friends" She told them.

"Wow, they're so cute" Nepgear looked at the picture.

"They're like sisters if you don't know the context behind it" Blanc said. Meanwhile Neptune pouted, it seems even back then Vert is stealing her sister, but, it's the other way around this time.

"They're just like us Rom" Ram hugged her twin, reenacting the pose in the picture.

They awwed at the sight of the two children, it was extremely wholesome to them, seeing two children happy. The picture is emitting an aura like they have a special bond between them.

"I miss her" Bylla said, "she livens up moments and make them memorable" She smiled, "ever wonder why Vert is always positive, not wanting conflict?" She asked out of nowhere which confused her audience, but they nodded nonetheless, "Well-"

"It's because I made a promise with her" In the doorway stood a green figure in which interrupted Bylla. It was Vert.

"Vert? What are you doing here?" They asked.

"I was supposed to get snacks in the kitchen, but I got attention of your conversation on the way" She explained, "so you want to know more about Uzume?"

"Of course, she's my sister" Neptune pointed out, Vert noticed they was no hint of joy within her fellow CPU who was usually the joyous among them.

She sat among them, "Uzume was cheerful, always optimistic. She's extremely sensitive to graphic stuff such as gore" She smiled, "she was my... Only friend in Gamindustri for a long time, before you 4 CPUs came along"

The rest were silent, listening to Vert, "Throughout my childhood, Uzume taught me to be social, to be outgoing, she taught me to look on the bright side"

Neptune wasn't satisfied yet, she wants more answers as to what happened to her fallen sister, "What happened to her?" The rest were eager for an answer.

"During The Great Console War, me and Uzume fought side by side, we were to be known as-"

"The Orange Knight and the Green Warrior! That was you!? Both of you were feared in the battlefield" Blanc finished the sentence before her.

"And feared we were. Our bond was strong, we were best friends... But that didn't last long" Neptune's heart sunk as if she know something bad will happen, "after the war, both Ninten and Zega's shares reached an all time low, it was The Share Depression. The CPUs were forced to pass down the throne"

"And since there can only be one CPU, Uzume... Due to low shares... Was left to die" Vert's tone began getting sadder.

"No... NO! I... I killed my... I KILLED MY OWN SISTER!" Tears began falling down Neptune's eyes, she was beginning to break down. Meanwhile Nepgear, Blanc and the twins tried to calm her down.

"Neptune, calm down" Nepgear tried to reason with her.

Vert slowly walked towards Neptune, and hugged her, she also began tearing up aswell, "Neptune, remember the promise, well it wasn't just for me. I guess it's time for me, to truly forgive you..."

**-/\\-[Flashback]-/\\-**

"Uzume! Don't leave me" Vert cried, as she held the hand of her best friend.

"Vertsy, don't cry, especially in front of me" Uzume was on her deathbed, she was calm "Vertsy, don't let sadness take over you"

"But I'll be all alone again if you die *sob*" She continued to cry as her friend slowly dies.

"Vertsy, look at me, look at you best friend" Vert looked at her with her blue teary eyes, "promise me... promise me you'll always be happy even when I'm not around, always keep a smile on you face, cause it will guide you even in sad times. Promise?"

Vert nodded, "I promise, *sob* just for you"

"*sigh* know your mad at Nepsy right now, and we all know how arrogant and a bully she is but, when the time comes for you to forgive her, please tell her that I'm really happy and proud of her becoming the new CPU, could you do that for me bestie?"

It took awhile for Vert to reply, but she nodded anyways.

**-\/-[Flashback End]-\/-**

"She told me that she was happy for you, proud even, to become CPU of Planeptune" Vert finally told her, Uzume's final words.

The others can't help but cry aswell, "Why? *sob* Why are you doing this? I was probably *sniff* coldhearted, mean and a bully, why *sob* would you still forgive me?" Neptune asked as tears still fall.

"Because I made a promise with her, and it's time to finally forgive you through all these years, it's time to let it all go" Vert replied.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Vert, losing a dear friend" Blanc said wiping some tears away, "it's horrible"

Neptune and Vert let go of their hug, "Please, don't be sorry Blanc" Vert replied as she wipes the tears off of Neptune's face.

The twins meanwhile were crying aswell, "Rom *sob* promise me to never leave me" Ram said to her twin sister.

"I promise *sob*" Rom replied.

"I'm glad you two can finally find forgiveness" Bylla replied.

"Hey little green sis! Where are you? And where are the snack- oh" Azul walked into the living room, seeing everyone, crying, "what happened here?"

"Friendship and forgive happened *sniff, friendship and forgiveness" Nepgear replied, still very touched by the scene.

Azul looked at her mom, "She's right" Bylla responded.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

After explaining everything to Azul, she also had the urge to cry aswell. "That was extremely sad, I can't imagine seeing one of my best friends or my little sisters dying in front of me" Azul said.

Meanwhile Vert and Neptune were sitting close together, "You know if Uzume was here, she would've been happy that we're getting along" Neptune said.

"She would be thrilled seeing us together. Oh and I forgot to give you something" Vert took out something, it was a headwear, similar to the one Histoire and Uzume had in the picture, but lilac colored, "She made tons of these, she even made one you, and for me" Vert pulled out another one but green.

"Where did you find this?" Neptune asked.

"I always had it in hand" She giggle, "before her death, she made this for your birthday, but back during the war, it was lost after a bombing raid at the capital. After the war, after her death, I found the pieces, fixed it and today, I gift this to you, from Uzume" She gave it to Neptune.

Neptune took off her d-pad hairpin and replaced it with the hat, "Haha, it fits"

"Hey" Uni poked her out of the doorway, "we've been waiting for you, c'mon let's continue playing"

"Okay, hey c'mon Vert" Azul stood up, waiting on Vert.

"You guys want to come too?" Vert looked at the rest of the CPUs.

"Sure" "Let's play" "I'm down for it" They replied, all agreeing to go play games.

"Then let's get going now"

**\\-/-[End Chapter]-\\-/**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, an expansion on the lore. Remember, don't be afraid to leave proper feedback, it's always appreciated.** **Also****, do you like this new redesign too?**

**UPDATE: ****Slightly revised the description of Zega and if you haven't noticed yet, Seg has now been renamed to Zega. This is because i finally got around and try to finalize it for the furture. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	8. Sparring Match

**/-\\-[PC Origin]-/-\**

**Ch 8: Sparring**** Match**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

It was a new day and for this day they decided to have and little sparring match to test each other's strengths. They went towards an open field to have an open arena.

"Okay, who's going up first?" Bylla shouted.

The CPUs looked at each other, "How about teams? Us Gamindustrians and the daughters of Mykros?" Noire suggested.

"So you want to challenge my daughters huh?" Bylla smiled, "Well, I should warn you that my daughters are well trained and won't back down any challenges offered to them"

"Well we won't back down either, is that right guys?" Ram said as looked at her fellow CPUs.

"YEAH!" They cheered.

"You should take her warning seriously" Azul warned them, "we don't play around, isn't that right girls?"

Instead of cheering loudly, they just smiled... menacingly, which rightfully freaked them out.

"Hehe, now who's going first?" Bylla asked them.

Taking advantage, The twins stepped up first, "Me and Rom are going first" Ram told her, "so who's gonna compete against us" She smiled smugly.

The daughters huddled up, discussing who would fight against them. After a few seconds they've chosen one.

"Me" Holo walked up.

"One against two, we're gonna win this!" Ram cheered for a quick victory.

"Okay then, let's begin" Bylla acted as a referee.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**Rom and Ram**

**VS**

**Holo**

The two sides faced eachother ion opposite sides of the field. They were setting up for the battle. The twins were thinking of a plan while Holo stayed silent.

Before beginning the battle, Holo transformed in her goddess form, Teal Heart. Light covered her body and as it fades, reveals Holo having teal hair, her glasses were completely gone, and instead of a young figure, she somehow change to have a more young teenage like body with some ahem, improvements. Blanc can be seen trying to contain her rage.

"Is that how it's gonna go huh? Well let's go Rom" The twins transformed aswell.

"Okay kids!" Bylla shouted, "first one to revert back to their human forms loses, is that clear!?"

They nodded.

"Okay! In 3... 2... 1... FIGHT!" She announced.

"Mimic Blades!" Two spears made of light suddenly appeared, it seems that Teal Heart mentally commanded the spear to attack as it charged at the twins and attacked them.

"What!?" White Sister (Ram) was taken aback by the sudden attack, "Rom quick! Think of something!"

White Sister (Rom) was too panicked to even attack and just dodged it, "It's too scary" And ran as one of the spears follows her.

"Darn it!" White Sister (Ram) shouted as she tried to fend off the other spear which was targeting her.

"Woah, well that's certainly new" Neptune commented as she watched the fight.

"Rom! Ram! Fight back!" Blanc tried to coach them.

"What do you think I'm doing!" White Sister (Ram) yelled back as she used her staff to hit and block the spear's attack, "Rom! Help me out!" She shouted at her twin who was running away from the other spear.

"I'm coming!" White Sister (Rom) said, "Eeekkk" she looked behind and saw the spear still chasing her down. Rom and Ram faced the two spears.

"You ready?" White Sister (Ram) asked her twin.

"Uh-huh" Was her reply.

"**ICE COFFIN!**" They both yelled, the spears were encased in ice, and as the ice shattered the light spears shattered as well.

"**Magnus Blade!**" A spear shot straight up from the ground, almost hitting them.

Then out of nowhere, Teal Heart suddenly charged at the twins with her naginata, she was silent during the fight, her focus was on the twins movement and weapons. It's a 2v1 after all.

Teal Heart blocked the twins staff, she knows that they won't risk their magic if she's too close to them, if they do, there is a high chance of friendly fire. She was calm, while the twins panicked as they dodge her attacks.

"She acts so calm, as if she has done this before" Uni watched, "even if she's younger than us, she acts a lot more professional than all of us"

"At her pace, Rom and Ram might not even land a hit" Nepgear commented, "they might be already out of her league"

Back to the fight, the White Sisters tried their bast to match her speed. They were being pushed back by the second.

***CLANG***

Blade and staff collide as the battle rages on. Teal Heart remained her reserved stature during the entirety of the fight.

***CLANG***

The twins organized for a second, "Rom, on three" White Sister (Ram) whispered.

"One... Two... THREE!"

***CLASH*** The twins hit her at the same time.

Unable to put a defensive stand up fast enough, she was pushed back to the ground, lifting dust into the air.

"Alright!" The twins flew down as the dust cloud settled.

"*cough* *cough*" Teal Heart stood up from the ground, "should've seen that coming" She mumbled.

"Ha! Looks like the tables have turned" White Sister (Ram) smiled smugly.

"*cough* Oh you have made a grave mistake" She stood up, "**Illusion!**" She shouted, and dozens of copies of Teal Heart appeared, surrounding them.

"Oh come ON!" White Sister (Ram) yelled.

"Oh no" White Sister (Rom) was scared seeing all the copies of their enemy.

"What the!" Blanc watched in disbelief as she saw the multiple copies of Teal Heart.

"Whoa, looks like the 2v1 turned to like, a 2v50" Nepgear counted the clones.

"They absolutely don't stand a chance if she has that skill" Noire said, "they're just no match to her now"

"Like they ever did honestly, I feel like she's been hiding that since the beginning" Neptune watched.

Meanwhile Uni was just speechless of what the scene has just created.

"Hehe, I like you to meet my friends" Teal Heart smiled as the tables once agained turn to her favour, permanently.

Each clone waved their hands, laughed, and even said hi, indicating that each clone has some sort of mind of its own.

"**Magnus Blade!**" The real Teal Heart said, instead of the regular size spear shooting up from the ground, this spear was alot bigger.

"AHHHHHH!" The twins were flung into the air, returning to their human form, and dropping to the undisturbed the ground below.

**-[Winner: Holo]-**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

"Rom, Ram!" Blanc ran towards her little sisters worriedly after seeing the brutal finishing blow.

"That looks like it hurt" Nepgear ran towards them aswell.

"Well we warned you, we don't play around" Azul said to them, "you should've took the warning seriously"

"Rom, Ram, are you okay?" Blanc shook them in hopes for an answer.

Holo, who transformed back, and ran towards the twins too, "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you too much, I shouldn't have overdid it" she apologized.

"*cough* *cough* We're fine" Ram gave a thumbs up, "it's just hurts a bit *cough*"

"Yeah *cough*" Rom added, "that was intense"

"Well that's a relief, thank goodness you're alright" Nepgear was glad to see them safe after that brutal finishing move.

"Looks like we underestimated her abilities" Uni commented, "we should really be careful next time"

"Let that serve you as a warning, because I volunteer to be the next fighter" Surface announced to the group.

"I gonna warn you, she's an energetic fighter" Azul told them, "you better catch up with her if you can"

"I'm up for the challenge" Uni stepped up from the crowd.

"Oh are you sure about that?" She crossed her arms, "you better take big sister's warning seriously"

"Nepgear, your coming with me" Uni said to the purple candidate, "we're a little bit more experience than the twins"

"Are you sure Uni?" Nepgear asked.

"Uhmmmmm" Uni started to back track on her decision, maybe she was too confident.

"It'll join in" Blanc said.

"Oh it a 3v1 then huh? I'm down for it, maybe you guys can get a fairer chance"

"Hmph, I'll teach you a thing or two about fighting" Blanc intimidated her.

"Hehe, we'll see about that shall we?" Surface smirked.

"Okay girls, how about we settle it in the upcoming fight" Bylla broke the tension between the four.

The opponents followed and now went to their sides of the open field.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**Nepgear, Uni, and Blanc**

**VS**

**Surface**

The three challengers transformed into their goddess forms. Surface can already note some changes, two of them are physical.

Surface transformed, her hair went turquoise color and changed into twin ponytails which is being held up by a horn-like accessory, her physique was the same as Teal Heart, with slight improvements. Her weapon is a gungnir.

"Hehe, my name's Turquoise Heart" She bowed down, in this form she acted less of a child than her human self.

"Damnit, why do they get improvements" Black Sister was displeased of their luck.

"WHY THE FUCK DO THEIR CHESTS GROW!?" White Heart's rage was unleashed to her goddess form.

"Geez, looks like someone needs to go to anger management" Turquoise Heart said to her. She was displeased of her unladylike attitude.

"Okay save the banter to the actual fight!" Bylla yelled, "are you ready!?"

"Of course" Black Sister replied.

"Ready as always mom" Followed by Surface who answered her.

"You girls ready!" They nodded as they ready their stance, "okay then! In 3... 2... 1... FIGHT!"

"**Tanzerin Trombe!**" Right off the bat White Heart used a barraged of attacks against Turquoise Heart.

Turquoise Heart responded by retaliating with her own. Her speed was still unmatched by White Heart's relentless attacks, as soon as she saw an opening, which she did, she took advantage of it.

"Ha!" Surface struck her gungnir down on an enraged White Heart.

***THUD*** White Heart got smacked to the ground making a resounding thud.

"Oooooh that's gotta hurt" Neptune commented as she can feel the pain her fellow CPU felt as she this solid ground.

"Blanc!" The twins shouted as they worry for their big sister.

The dust smoke cleared, they saw White Heart, standing strong, "That hurts like a bitch!" She looked at her teammates.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING? WATCHING? GET YOUR ASSES MOVING AND ATTACK HER!" She shouted at the two.

"Uah! Let's go Uni!" Nepgear quickly sprung into action and immediately lead the attack.

Purple Sister unleashed her Mirage Dance, "Hiyaa!"

Turquoise Heart followed her flow and rhythm of attacks, elegantly dodging and fighting back.

***CLANG***

"Dammit, can't get a clear shot" Black Sister tried to aim but can't due to one of her teammates is too close to her intended target.

"Just stay here and be support" White Heart was immediately back in action, "**Zerstorung!**"

"AHH!" Both Purple Heart and Turquoise Heart dodged out of the way of White Heart's reckless attack.

"Does she know what a strategy even is?" Turquoise Heart observed her.

"Oh no, looks like Blanc's anger got the better of her" Vert shook her head.

A sudden break of action took place, Turquoise Heart stared at her 2 opponents, but what happened to the othe-

***BANG***

"Oh shit" Turquoise Heart mumbled as she took aback by the bullet the barely missed her, "sniper support" She whispered.

"Hmph, it seems I'm holding back a bit too much" She said as she circled them, attempting to knock off Black Sister's aim.

"What does she mean by that?" Vert asked Azul.

"That isn't her true potential, her real potential is... You know what let's just see" Azul wanted a surprise.

"It's go time" She stopped, "**Odin Prime!**" Blue electricity ran down her. Her eyes glowed bright. Suddenly she attacked, she's fast, she's dangerous, and she's full of energy.

"Woah, that's awesome!" Ram was amazed at Turquoise Heart's skill.

"Amazing" Rom added.

"What the!?" Noire was at awe, "what did she do!?"

"That is her special skill, Odin Prime" Bylla told her, "it boosts all her stats by 50%, and it last for how long she wants it to last"

"Isn't that a bit overpowered?" Neptune was worried.

"To your standards it is, but to PC, it's basically the norm"

***CLASH* *CLANG* *CLANG***

"Panzer Blade!" Nepgear tried to counter attack with her panzer blade, it was semi effective.

White Heart's axe is at this point ineffective, so improvised and used it to block incoming attacks from Turquoise Heart.

"What's going on there" Black Sister, frustrated not experiencing the action herself, "grrr everyone get out of there!"

"Huh?"

"**EX Multi Blaster!**" Black Sister launched a beam of energy straight at her target, both White Heart and Purple Sister escaped in time, while Turquoise Heart stayed right in place... Weird.

"Haha! That'll show her!" White Heart cheered as they regrouped to Black Sister.

"Yeah! I did something!" Black Sister celebrated too.

"Haha! That was awesome!" A laugh came from the ground, it was Turquoise Heart, almost unscathed from the attack while only having scratches.

"What!? How!?" The purple candidate was in complete shocked.

"My turn! My turn! **Lightning Bolt!**" She threw her gungnir straight at Black Sister. The rest was able to dodge but her target stood still, she was frozen.

***BOOOM***

Black Sister was down to the ground in her human form. She was out of the match. It was White Heart and Purple Sister left.

"Goodness, did she launch a missile!?" Nepgear looked at the cloud of smoke.

Turquoise Heart's gungnir returned to her hand, she's smiling while it happened, electricity jolts around her body from time to time. It's safe to say they were rightfully terrified.

"Fuck that shit" Shivers went down the spine of the CPU of Lowee. She never felt this terrified in her entire life.

In a nanosecond Turquoise Heart bolted towards her opponent in literal lightning speed while leaving behind bolts of electricity.

Turquoise stopped at the barrel of Purple Sister's gunblade who was aiming at her, "Hello" She greeted, her emotion still hasn't changed.

"EEEK!" Purple Sister screamed, "M.B.P.L.-"

Before she could finish her attack, Turquoise Heart swung hear gungnir and slashed it towards her terrified opponent. Purple Sister was pushed straight into the forest.

"Ohhhhh, that a total knockout" Ram said.

"Well looks like Nep Jr. is out that's for sure" Neptune said.

"Shit!" White Heart looked at her opponent, her teammates dropped like flies as soon as she used her skills.

"Haha! I told you I won't hold back" She said.

"Grrr" the white CPU growled, "you bastard! You'll pay for this! She charged at her with her battleaxe ready to swing at her target, "RAAAAAHHHH!"

"Still haven't learned" Turquoise Heart smiled, the blade of her gungnir was pointing straight at the raging CPU as if she plans to impale her, but she knows better than that.

"Fear the power of lightning!" Her gungnir immediately became like a gun blasting hundreds of volts of electricity straight at her opponent.

***BZZZZZZT***

Soon Blanc realized her mistake, but it was too late, "**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**" She screamed in pain as hundred of volts of electricity ran through her body and electrifying her.

Seconds later, the volts of electricity stopped, White Heart dropped to the ground in her human form. It was surprising to see her even alive.

**-[Winner: Surface]-**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

"Oh my goddess... What was that?" Noire said as her jaw was wide open.

"That's is called "High Voltage"" Bylla explained, "it releases hundreds of volts of electricity to her target"

"Can't believe Blanc even survived that" Neptune added.

"BLANC!" The twins ran towards their sister who was unconscious on the ground, burns all over her body.

"Blanc don't go!" The pink clad twin cried.

"No, please don't leave us" The blue clad twin weeped along with her twin

Surface, who transformed back, walked up to the three, "Oops, looks like I over did it" She pulled out her javelin and lightly poked Blanc which sent a quick surge of electricity.

***Bzzt***

"AH!" Blanc jumped by to life. The CPU looked around seeing her little sisters and Surface, "looks like I lost" She frowned.

Neptune ran over to her sister who, just in time, walked outside the forest with bruises and scratches in thatered clothes.

"Ow~ that was a bit overkill" Nepgear cried a little, trying to maintain her composure.

"Nep Jr! Glad you're perfectly fine" Her big sister approached her.

"Yeah, though it those hurt a little" Nepgear told her, "well I guess we lost the fight, did we at the very least get close?"

Neptune shook her head, "You guys were no match for from the start, not even Blanny over there was able to land a hit" She said.

"Oh wow, I guess we really are that weak are we?" Her little sister frowned.

Meanwhile, Noire ran towards her little sister, Uni, who just recovered from the blast that hit her.

"Uni" Noire called her out, "I'm glad your okay" She crouched next to her.

"We lost didn't we?" Uni was disappointed, "and I barely did anything for the team, I'm useless" She said which made her feel worthless.

"Don't say that Uni" Noire headpatted her, "what's important is that you did something, you were the only one who got a hit on her" She told her to make her feel better.

"It doesn't even matter, my shot was completely ineffective, how could my own family love me"

"Don't say that, I wasn't this strong when I founded my nation in Gamindusti" Noire admitted, "I was weak, but with some training, I got to be the strongest CPU"

'I wouldn't say the strongest, but she is trying make me happy' Uni though to her herself as she slowly made a smile, "thanks Noire"

"Good, now let's go back to the group"

They gathered around once more for the third fight. It wasn't long until a challenger walks forward as a volunteer.

"I guess I'm next" Vert said as she eyed a certain purple CPU.

"Well, I'm up to the challenge" Neptune walked forward, with a confident smile.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**Neptune**

**VS**

**Vert**

The two competitors walked up to the areas opposite of eachother. Then both Vert and Neptune transformed into their goddess forms, with weapons pulled out and ready.

"Wow, big sis looks beautiful" said Surface as it's her first time seeing Vert transform.

Holo slightly blushed, she never expected her polite, ladylike sister to have such a revealing processor unit.

"Looks like little Vert has some major improvements" Azul smiled.

"This should be a more even fight I suppose" Noire observed.

Bylla stood between the two combatants, "Okay, third match! In 3... 2... 1... Fight!"

The charged at eachother, spear on katana.

***CLASH***

"I do hope you know why I chose you?" Green Heart said in the middle of a fight.

"I'm guessing you chose me because you want to have some fun fighting eachother" Purple Heart guessed what her motives were.

"Right on point" Green Heart winked.

***CLASH***

"**Sylhet Spear!**" A giant spear burst thought glyphs as it attempted to pierce through the purple CPU.

"Woah, you almost got me there, you've gotten a lot sneakier" Purple Heart said.

"Hehehe, let's have some fun Neptune" Green Heart smiled.

"Well then, **Victory Slash!**" She charged at Green Heart, and swung her blade at her.

Her opponent quickly dodged the attack, "that was a bit too close for comfort"

"Hehe" Purple Heart snickered.

Green Heart can only chuckle in return, she charged back at Neptune and unleash Rainy Ratnapura on her.

Purple Heart was not quickly enough to dodge it, but she was fast enough to block it with her katana. She felt the force of the attack, she was soon overwhelmed and was pushed back.

Green Heart didn't hold back and continued to attack her. Purple Heart was able to predict this and was blocking her attacks.

"Hiya!" Purple Heart swung her sword with as much power as she can muster into that slash.

CLANG*

Green Heart was taken aback by this.

"The fight seems pretty balanced so far" Blanc watched as the fight continues.

"I certainly feel like big sis has a chance on this" Nepgear has her hopes up for this one.

Azul on the other hand observed, "She's holding back on her" She mumbled, "why?"

Bylla overheard it, "maybe she wants an even fight, who knows? Maybe she has a plan up her sleeves"

Back in the fight, Purple Heart didn't stop and used Critical Edge against her opponent which prompted Green Heart to be pushed back.

Green Heart looked at Purple Heart, "Let's turn it up a notch shall we?"

Purple Heart smiled, "Bring it on!"

"Confident are we?" Green Heart smiled smugly as dozens of spears appeared behind her which targeted the purple CPU.

"Oh crap" Purple Heart attempted to block each spear blade with her katana.

***CLASH*** She blocked one.

***CLING*** two.

***CLANG*** three.

But the fourth one got her, "Argh!" Which led to the other spear blade to hit her in quick succession, "AHH!"

Green Heart took the chance and charged at the purple CPU while her guard was down, "HAAAA!"

***CLASH***

Purple Heart reacted quick enough and was able to block it, "That is, a little bit too close to my face" literally that only thing blocking Greens Heart's spear from her face, is her katana.

Purple Heart tried to get the blade of the spear away from her adorable face as far as possible.

***CLING***

She was able to push her back, "Okay *pant* time to get serious" Purple Heart took a step back and readied her katana once more.

"Hm" Green Heart in return to this, readied her spear, anticipating her opponent to attack first.

Purple Heart charged at Green Heart as fast as she can hoping she can catch her off guard. Her katana was ready to swing as soon as she was in reach, ready to slice her opponent down.

Unfortunately, Green Heart saw this coming and pulled her spear back, attempting to counter her attack.

***CLASH***

Purple Heart's attack was interfered by Green Heart. But she was quick to reaction, she took a firm grip on her katana and slashed it sideways, which took Green Heart by surprise.

"AH!" Green Heart was able to maintain balance, "Well then, here I go" She charged at her using Kinestra Slash.

"Eh?" Purple Heart tried to block it.

***SLASH***

"AHHH!" Purple Heart dropped to the ground, but was still transformed.

"Oooooh, that's gotta hurt" Uni winced.

"This fight is going on quite well, both were able to land hits" Bylla watched and observed, "but my main concern is how is it gonna last"

"Is it possible Vert's trying to tire her out?" Azul speculated.

"Ow, that hurts" Purple Heart stood up, "but I ain't giving up yet! **Neptune Break!**" Purple Heart charged at Green Heart.

"Huh? **Spiral Break!**" Green Heart tried to counter it with her own equivalent skill.

***CLASH***

***CLASH***

***CLANG***

Both were attacking eachother at high speeds everytime they intersect eachother. The audience can't even see what's happening because all the see are beams of green and purple.

***CLING***

***CLANG***

***CLING***

"Goodness, they both went all out" Nepgear said as she waited for whoever drops first.

"Well it is an even fight after all" Uni replied.

"I can't wait to see who wins" Ram was anticipating the end.

"I bet Neptune would win" Rom bet.

"Uh-uh, Vert's gonna win" Ram countered.

***CLING***

***CLASH***

***CLASH***

Soon, both died down, both Purple Heart and Green Heart were panting, tired of the fight. But they stood face to face, blade to blade, and they slowly descended.

"How about we call it even? *pant* Since, a winner is *pant* still can't be *pant* seen" Green Heart suggested.

"Sure *pant* *pant* it's a draw" They made a private truce.

Purple Heart transformed back to her human form, but Green Heart stayed, smiling smugly.

Neptune appeared, and she saw Green Heart Infront of her, she was dumbfounded, confused, she has no clue as to what is happening.

"What? Why did she transform back?" The audience asked eachother.

Then it snapped to Neptune, she figured out what Vert's plan is, and she wasn't happy about it, "SON OF A-"

**-[Winner: Vert]-**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

"Oh wow, Vert tricked you into transforming back to your human form" Nepgear can't help but snicker.

Neptune was not at any all happy, she was salty over the fact she has been tricked and caused her to lose a fight that she had a chance at.

"Hehe, I must admit, she was foolish enough to fall for such things" Blanc chuckled.

"HAHAHA you should've seen your face HAHAHA" Ram was laughing out loud as she witnessed one of the greatest pranks she has ever seen.

"Hehe Miss Neptune you're too gullible" Even Rom thinks she's stupid enough to fall for it.

"I hate you Vert" Neptune crossed her arms as her friends made fun of her.

Vert on the other hand hugged her from behind, "Oh I'm sorry Neptune, I didn't think you would be gullible enough to fall for it" She apologized while attempting to hide her snickering, "I'll make it up to you"

Neptune pouted, "Hmph!" She ignored her.

"Hehe, I give you the finest pudding in Mykros" Vert said.

"You promise" Neptune looked at the buxom balance CPU.

"I promise" She replied.

"Neptune you should've known better" Noire was disappointed in her purple CPU.

Azul walked up to her, "Man, Vert I never thought you'd be capable to tricking someone like that" She was impressed with her little sister.

"I've learned many things in Gamindusti" She said.

"I can't believe you did that big sis" Surface tried to hold off a laugh.

"I can't believe she's so gullible to fall for a simple trick" Holo added.

"Okay girls enough laughing" Bylla stepped in, "I think that's enough laughing for now" She said, "So, who's going next?"

Noire walked forward, "I am, and I challenge you Azul"

"Are you sure about that?" Azul can't believe what she's saying.

"Yeah, are you afraid to face the might of Lastation's CPU?" Noire added.

"Oh no" Uni face palmed.

"Like I would be afraid of a CPU like you" Azul said with high confidence.

"I will show you, what happens to people who insults me" Noire told her.

"So it's about that huh? You still haven't learned, your ego will be your downfall"

"Enough of that girls save it for the fight" Bylla stepped in and stopped them from arguing any further.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**Noire**

**VS**

**Azul**

Black Heart transformed without hesitation, "You will face the might to the great CPU of Lastation!"

Azul can only scowl at her words, "you won't even stand a chance against me" Suddenly bright light covered her entire body.

"She's right, your friend won't stand a single chance against her" Bylla repeated.

"How come?" The other Gamindustian CPUs were curious as to what she meant by that.

"Azul holds the title of the strongest CPU in the world, her strength is unrivaled by many, though some can stand a chance, but they don't last" She told them

Azul finished transforming, her hair become a navy blue and tied to a ponytail, her processor is bulky but it's still revealing, her glaive became double bladed, and holographic visor on her eyes.

"Face the might of the most powerful CPU, Blue Heart!"

"Hehe, still haven't changed" Vert looked at her.

"Okay! Final match are you two ready!"

"Ready!"

"In 3... 2... 1... FIGHT!"

In a blink of and eye, Blue Heart charged at Black Heart glaive first and immediately hitting her directly, with an added shockwave shoving her opponent straight to the ground.

She scraped the grass for a few feet before coming to halt, but she didn't give up just yet because she stood up one more time.

"Huh impressive, but that won't last long" Blue Heart brought up her glaive and threw it at Black Heart who was barely even standing.

***BOOOOOM***

"That's a lot more powerful than Surface's attack" Nepgear was astonished of the power put out by just a single CPU.

"Holy shit" Blanc was just out of words to say, the fight didn't even last for 10 seconds.

As the smoke cleared, it showed Black Heart completely knocked out in her human form.

**-[Winner: Azul]-**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

"Let that be a lesson to you girls to not mess with me" Blue Heart said as she transformed back to her human form.

Uni walked up to her, "I am sincerely sorry on behalf of my big sister's doing"

"Don't be, that will be an important lesson for your sister" She told her. Uni then continued to rush towards her sister.

"You really didn't hold back on her" Vert said to her sister

"She deserved it" Azul defender herself, "her ego is higher than her intellect, she needs to change that"

"That was probably the quickest fight I ever saw, she didn't even stand a chance" Neptune said.

"Woah, she's so strong" The blue clad twin of Lowee said.

"I want to be strong just like her" Ram has immediately idolised her.

Meanwhile, Uni has made it to her knocked out sister and shook her body, "Come on Noire, wake up"

It didn't took long until Noire opened her eyes, "Huh? Uni? What the heck happened? She slowly sat up.

"Noire, you lost in like 10 seconds against her" Uni told her, but her sister was in disbelief.

"H-how!?" Noire can't believe what she's hearing, her losing a fight.

"She's just so out of your league big sis, you stood absolutely no chance. We all knew this as soon as the fight was over" She admittedly told her.

"Impossible! I want a remat-"

"Noire stop, your only hurting yourself in the process" Uni immediately replied back, "Azul said this fight served as a lesson to you, your not the strongest CPU so stop acting like it"

"Uni, I only say that to make you feel better, to make you proud of you big sister"

"Well now isn't helping, just give it up Noire" Uni said to her, "your only hurting yourself and your image"

"Uni..." Noire mumbled.

"Now come on, everyone is waiting for us" Uni stood up, followed by her sister and walked towards the group. Noire felt defeated more than ever.

"So... That was a very one sided fight" Bylla tried to be as less harsh as she can to the other team who didn't even get a winning chance.

"*sigh* It's alright, we kinda accept it" Nepgear told her.

"Well I'm glad there's no hard feelings for anyone" Bylla happily said, "now then what should we do next?"

"How about explore Mykros more" Holo suggest to her, "we've only explore Steam Harbor"

"Yeah", "sure" everyone seem to agree.

But before heading off, they heard some footsteps in the distance, as they turn to see who it was, and they saw two people

"Well if isn't the Apel sister's, what are you three doing here in Mykros territory?" Azul said.

"What's the matter? We're just here to take what's rightfully ours" One of them said.

She has black hair with a silver apple pin, golden brown eyes, and was wearing short jeans, a white coat and a blue t-shirt under it.

"You mean the one you rightfully lost to us" Bylla said to them.

"Big sis Ai, what are we here again?" The little one of the two tugged on Aya's coat.

She was wearing a white cap on her blueish black hair, magenta eyes, wearing just a regular blue shorts and black vest and grey t-shirt.

"We're here to take back what's ours Watch" Ai told her little sister.

"Huh? That's just the two of you, where's your big sister?" Azul asked them.

"Ai!" The shout came from above, as it floated down they saw her more clearly, the figure wore a silver processor with some white and black lining and armor part. She has black eyes and silver twintails.

The figure transformed back, this time she has a white ponytail, white schoolgirl uniform with a slight midriff, and black thigh long skirt, "Ai! Watch! What the hell are you two doing here!?" And she was mad.

"Big sis! We were just taking back o-our territory" Ai replied, she was terrified.

"Oh hey Maki" Azul waved, "glad you came on time, this one is causing some trouble around here and brought her sister aswell"

"Hey, it's been a while" Maki looked at her, "I'm sorry if they caused some trouble" her tone changed to a calm one.

"Big sis! What are you doing!? I'm doing this for our country, I wanna fight them for our dignity!" Ai begged.

"Shut it! This territory is rightfully theirs, you'll cause a war!" Maki scolded her.

"Well, if it's a fight is all she wants, well maybe we can have a simple fight" Azul said.

"Azul... Your suggesting like a fake fight" Maki and Azul now stood face to face.

"No what I'm saying is just a fight for fun, just to fulfill your little sister's dream" Azul whispered to her, "either way, she's still gonna lose, but this is just to shut her up"

"Deal" Maki nodded and took out her hand for a handshake.

"Then a deal it is" Azul shook her hand, and then the two walked back to their sisters respectively.

"So what did you say to her?" Bylla asked her.

"I told her that this fight means absolutely nothing but to shut Ai up" Azul told them the plan, "so are you girls ready?"

"Yeah" her sisters cheered.

Bylla turned to the Gamindustrian CPUs, "you're gonna witness a fight of you lifetime, so let's get to a safe distance"

The two opposing sides face each other, another fight between the two greatest rivals in history was about to take place, Mykros VS Apel. Their sisters ready up for the fight and while our CPU audience watch it unfold.

**\\-/-[End Chapter]-\\-/**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**A/N: This chapter took me a long time to write, I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter is gonna be a full on fight so you guys will have to wait for awhile.**


	9. Mykros VS Apel

**/-\\-[PC Origin]-/-\**

**Ch 9: Mykros V Apel**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

"Just by looking, I can sense the bitter rivalry between them" Uni observed the two parties.

The Mykros and Apel sister faced each other, and one by one the Apel sisters were ingulped in bright like as they transform into their CPU forms. The Mykros sisters transformed into their goddess forms aswell.

Maki as said wears a silver processor with some white and black lining and armor part and with black knee high stockings. She has black eyes and silver twintails. Her weapon was a longbow, it was even bigger than her.

"Silver Heart, ready for some action" Silver Heart said.

Ai in her CPU form has a more teenage like figure, her processor has a black color scheme with white outlines, her hair is grey with a single braid on her right shoulder, eye color has a slight gold tint, and her weapon resembles a compound bow with a scope.

"Before your defeat I'm gonna introduce myself first, I'm Grey Heart" She introduced herself.

Watch was still a loli in figure in her CPU form with some slight developments, her hair was short and grey with a headband, her eyes has also a slight gold tint. Her processor has a black and white color scheme. Her weapon is like a short bow with a more futuristic look.

"Grey Sister, ready to fight" Grey Sister has a more confident tone in her voice.

The Mykros sisters followed suit as they transformed into their goddess forms aswell with weapons in hand.

"Well teach you girls a lesson to not mess with us" Blue Heart acted in hopes to make this fight sound genuine for the little competitor.

"I'd like to see you try" Silver Heart followed with her own acting.

The watchers were far from where the battling CPUs are. They can't hear the conversation, so they just to see if some action will happen between the two parties.

"**Optic Fury!**" Grey Heart made the first move. An arrow flew from her bow with speeds catching up to bullets.

"**Odin Prime!**" Surface activated her special and immediately shot a bolt of lightning destroying the arrows.

"Looks like it's on" Blue Heart said, "**Blade Hurricane!**" Blades circled her acting as a shield, "**BURST!**" The blades exploding sending it everywhere.

"Oh Shit!" Silver Heart shot an arrow to the ground putting up a temporary shield for her and her sisters. She then smiled, "oh how I've missed this"

The shield wore off, "**Hundred Arrow Shot!**" Watch fired hundreds of arrows from her shortbow.

Teal Heart put her hands forwards and activated a shield of their own, deflecting each shot coming towards them.

"**Spear Raid!**" Behind Green Heart appeared ten portals in which big spears flew out of. The Apel sisters can only dodge the incoming attacks.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

The watching CPUs was at awe at their first moves. They saw that they fought alot differently than them, they fought more ferociously than them.

Bylla looked at the CPUs, "This, is what a real fight looks like in the continent" She said.

"Judging just by their opening attacks, we stood no chance" Nepgear said.

"Couldn't agree more" Uni added.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

"Holo! On your left!" Turquoise Heart warned her sister.

Teal Heart dodged an arrow just in time, "That was close"

"Hold still will you!" Grey Heart continued her barrage of arrows against the two, "grrrr" Her temper is slowly getting the better of herself.

"Cool it Ai, stay calm" Her big sister told her.

"HIYAAAA!" Azul went full in on Silver Heart.

"Shit!" Silver Heart blocked her incoming attacks with her bow which surprisingly works well as a shield.

"It's been along time since we did this" Blue Heart lowered her voice, acting playful towards her fellow combatant.

"It has, and I missed it" Silver Heart returned a playful smiled. Both of them had a small laugh like they're kids.

"Come on big sis help me!" Grey Heart yelled.

"Well, we have to keep this authentic for her" Silver Heart stated. She rammed herself to Blue Heart, pushing her.

Turquoise Heart continuously sent bolts of lightning towards her target, Grey Heart. Meanwhile Teal Heart fought Grey sister head on.

She swung her naginata against the singled out Grey Sister.

"Help!" She attempted to dodge each attacks, "AH! OW!" A successful hit was landed.

"Huh! Watch!" Grey Heart panicked as she has no skill to use to help her little sister, "Big sis do something!" She asked for help.

"On it!" Silver Heart launched an arrow in the sky with a trajectory. As soon as the arrow nears it's target, it turned into a net trapping the dumbfounded Teal Heart.

"What?" She scrambled to get the net off her, "big sis Vert, help me!"

Green Heart heard her call, she flew towards her little sister and helped her remove the extremely tangled net.

"*gasp* Big sis look out!" Teal Heart yelled, but it was too late, Grey Sister has now fired an arrow.

"No!" Teal Heart closed her eyes.

***CLING*** something stopped it.

"What? How!?" Grey Sister was dumfounded, seeing the once netted Teal Heart fully released from the net.

Teal Heart slowly opened her eyes, her dear sister is still there. She then looked ahead and saw the figure that protected her big sister, "The Guardian Angel" she mumbled.

The guardian angel looks just like here, but it's eyes glows a bright white.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

"What was that? Her Illusion appeared out of nowhere" Noire looked at the scene.

"That's her special skill, the Guardian Angel" Bylla informed her, "it appears whenever she's in distress or in need of immediate help"

"What a very convenient skill, it's like giving you a second chance" Neptune said.

"In a way, it is" Bylla replied.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

"There" Green Heart finally untangled her little sister from the net, "got anymore tricks up your sleeves?"

"That's about all I got, but I suggest we help it out" Teal Heart.

"Hm, **Sylhet Spear!**" A giant spear bursted through circular glyphs hitting their unaware and unexpecting victim.

Grey Sister was knockedback a few feet, she slowly stood up, weakened, and surrounded by the two goddesses.

"Watch no!" Grey Heart yelled, she looked at a distracted Turquoise Heart, "grrr, Lens Flare!" A beam of blinding light blasted from her bow.

The beam of light, of course, traveled at the speed of light, hitting Turquoise Heart directly. There was no boom, no bang, just a thud on the ground where Turquoise Heart lies.

"Uhhhh..." She slowly stood up, "Ah! I can't see, my vision is all blurry!" Turquoise Heart panicked as she was momentarily blinded.

Grey Sister quickly made her way towards her blinded target and punched her in the face and kicked her to the ground. She pulled her bow and was ready to fire an arrow.

***CLING***

A spear sliced Grey Heart's backside promptly launching her feets away from the once dangered target.

"Oh no you don't" Blue Heart said as she stood where Grey Heart once stood. She they leaned over to help her sister.

"Are you okay Surface?" She asked humbly.

"I'm... Fine, the blindness is slowly going away" She assured as she grabbed on to Blue Heart's arms tightly.

She then turned over to Silver Heart, "You think I went too far on your little sister Maki?" Her mood immediately changed from a protective sister, to a worried girl.

"Nah, we Apels can take quite a beating, we have one of the highest defense after all so, I'm sure she's fine" Silver Heart was not worried one bit.

"We should call this fight off, I'm pretty sure your little sister was attempting to outright kill my sister" Blue Heart suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing"

"**Optic Fury!**" The still standing Grey Heart said.

Silver Heart immediately reacted and set up a shield once again, "Ai! Stop this instant!" She commanded her.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

"Huh, why is she protected them, they're still clearly the enemy" Noire pointed out.

"Weird" Blanc simply said, "do you know anything about this Bylla?"

"I have no clue either, we should check it out" She said.

"Are you sure it's safe? I don't wanna we caught in a crossfire" Nepgear insisted that they should stay here.

"You have a point, but my senses tell me that their conflict is slowly dissipating" Bylla objected, "we should check it out"

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

"No! I'm going to win this battle!" She argued back.

"We're stopping this fight! It's over!"

"But"

"No Ai, we asked for a fight, not a war" Silver Heart said to her as the shield wore off, "I don't want my little sisters to experience the war that I experience long ago"

"But" A tear trickled down Grey Heart's cheeks, "all I want to do is *sniff* make you proud, I want to regain Apel to its glory days *sniff*"

"Ai" Silver Heart's voice softened as she went near her, "you don't have to do that you little rascal" She patted her head, "what you did for Apel for the past decade already makes me proud of you"

Meanwhile, Teal Heart and Green Heart arrived at the scene with Grey Sister riding on Green Heart's back. "So what did we miss big sis?" The green goddess asked.

"Not much really, but the fight is over" Blue Heart answered.

Grey Heart sighed while wiping off her tears in the process. She was silent, not wanting to talk about it. She then transformed back to her human formed, which was followed by the rest.

"So what happened?" Bylla and the other CPUs arrived from the scene.

"We're calling the fight off mom, some incident happened" She answered her question.

"That fight awesome!" the twins charged in armed with awe and curiosity.

Meanwhile with Vert and Watch. "Are you okay now dear?" Vert turned her head and asked her.

"I'm fine now, you can bring me down" Watch said. Vert then lowered her to the ground, "thank for the ride miss Vert" she thanked her as she reunites with her sisters.

Maki then approached Bylla face to face, " I'm sorry for the trouble miss Bylla, I hope we didn't mean to hurt anyone"

As she apologized, her little sister was having a moment with the other sisters.

"You okay Ai" Surface approached her, making sure she was alright.

Ai turned away from her in embarrassment and awkwardness of the current situation. She still wasn't turning around, but she then felt two big soft things pressing on her back.

"There's no need to be shy dear" Vert told her, "there's no hard feelings between the two of you"

Ai mumbled something but it was too silent to hear what she was actually saying. She then turned around to face Surface.

"...imsorry" She tried saying it as fast as she can to avoid embarrassment.

"Do you really think I can accept that apology, come on you make it sound like you don't mean it" Surface said. She clearly heard it, but she wants something more out of it.

Ai felt even more embarrassed, "I'm... Sorry" She repeated herself.

Surface smiled, "That's the one, apology accepted" She took her hand out for a handshake.

It took a while for Ai to respond but she returned the handshake eventually.

"You three can stay with us and hang out" Bylla suggested to Maki.

"Thank for the offer, well be staying for a bit" Maki replied, she then gazed her attention to the CPUs, "I've been also wanting to know you guys"

"Hehe, we've been also wanting to meet you three" Neptune replied.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

With a lot of free time in their hands, the group along with the Apel daughters took this chance to just hang out and chat together.

"Come on Ai, let's play" Surface said, "we have lots of space for a new player" They were playing games and she wants to invite her to join.

"Maybe some other time" Ai declined.

"Ai, go play, maybe you can finally have some friends" Her big sister on the other hand wants her to join them.

"Having friends is important Ai, go play with them" Vert added.

"If you say so"

"Maki! Ai! Watch!" A voice yelled, it was coming from a figure from the sky. The figure then lowered to the ground and got a clear view of her.

The figure was a woman has grey hair wearing a black turtleneck sweater and short jeans, she wore eyeglasses, to add to that she was in an exoskeleton with small jet engine on each leg of the exoskeleton helping her fly.

"Where have you been, I was worried for you" And she was mad, "let's go home, you have work to do"

"Aww" Maki frowned, "we'll see you next time Azul, I really wish this could last longer"

"I see you still haven't changed" Bylla confronted her, "let the kids have fun and enjoy their lives, let them stay for awhile"

"I don't need opinions specially from you Bylla" She said.

"Catch up with the time Stephanie, your old ways of isolationism is going to hurt you in the long run, just like what happened back then" Bylla defended.

"Shut up you bitch!" The woman named Stephanie barked.

"Sure, keep ignoring other people's advice, let's see how that turns up for you you stuck up peice of shit!" Bylla barked back.

"I don't have time for this, come on let's go" Stephanie said.

The three has no choice but to transform back to their goddess forms and leave with their mother back home.

"Umm" Neptune walked up to her, "who was she?"

Bylla stayed quiet for a second, then said, "Stephanie Jobs, an old friend of mine" She replied, "come on, let's go home"

Bylla left, followed by her daughters and then the CPUs. The walk back was silent and awkward, especially after that incident regarding the two.

**\\-/-[End Chapter]-\\-/**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**A/N: Well that's it for today's chapter hope you like this one. Also, look forward for the next special chapter.**


	10. Where It All Began

**/-\\-[PC Origin]-/-\**

**Special I:** **Where It All Began**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**Fax Forest, PC Continent**

Three people has been walking through the forest with one goal, to get a share crystal. The three has been searching for a few hours now, though their hunt started a few months ago.

"Still nothing" A woman searched through the bushes, "have you found anything yet Stephanie?" She asked.

The woman we speak of has golden blonde hair, fair skin, alluring purple eyes, she wears a gorgeous white T-shirt with a black skirt reaching up to her thighs, and to top it off she wears a nice pair of boots.

"No, not yet" Stephanie said.

The woman frowned, "Oh, how about on your end Bylla?"

it

"Still nothing Alto" Bylla shook her head.

The woman named Alto was at the verge of giving up the search, "Oh fuck it, this is just a waste of time, we can never find a share crystal, there goes my dreams of becoming a goddess"

"Oh don't cry Alto, we must continue the search" Stephanie insisted.

"We're gonna do this for you you know" Bylla added, "we're not giving up the search now"

Alto sniffled as she tried to hold back a cry, "it's been nine months ands we still haven't even found a share crystal yet" She whined.

"Come on don't give up that easily, cheer up" Bylla said, "maybe we're close to it you never know until you keep going"

"She's right, we might be so close to it, it would be a waste if we give up now and the sheer crystal is actually around here" Stephanie tried to reason with her.

"No guys that's it, where going home, I'm not wasting any of our time any longer" Alto made the decision and walked away.

The two followed suit feeling as disappointed as she is, "Dammit, what are we gonna do now Steph?" Bylla whispered.

"Don't worry, we just have to wait, according to legends this place is home to a share crystal" Stephanie told her.

"It better be"

"Come on guys, let's go home" Alto said in a sad, dissapointed tone as she gave up the search.

"You can't be serious, are you just gonna go back home and waste all of your hard work?" Stephanie said.

"We can't just leave, what will the people back home tell you? You can't let that happen" Bylla added in the conversation.

"She's right, you made a promise to those people that you will become a goddess, you'll be a laughing stock if you give up" Steph backed her up.

"Guys their no hope!" She yelled as tear pour down her cheeks, "just give up, I was dreaming too big, I was a fool to think I could become a goddess"

Alto broke down crying as she fell to her knees as tears uncontrollably poured, "WAAAAH! I'm sorry I got you guys into this mess! *sniff*"

"Steph cheer her up" Bylla whispered.

"W-What? Why me?"

"You two are closer to each other than me, it only makes sense if you do it" She told her, bringing up good points.

"Fine" Stephanie walked closer to Alto and got to her level, "don't say that, how can you accomplish your dreams if you just give up like that"

Alto looked at her with teary eyes.

"Come on, stand up" Steph helped her back up on her legs, "there there"

Alto sniffled as she calmed down, "maybe you guys right, I should give up" She wiped off some tears on her eyes.

"That's the spirit!" Bylla cheered.

Alto smiled, she was about to speak up until she heard a faint sound.

***Ping***...** *Ping***...

"Huh?" It's like it's sending a message to her, "what's that sound?"

Bylla and Stephanie didn't hear anything out of the ordinary other than the rustling leaves.

***Ping***... ***Ping***...

Without another word, Alto started walking into the general direction of the source of the sound.

The two also followed her just to be sure.

***Ping***... ***Ping***...

A few more minutes of walking and tracking, Alto finally found the source of the sound. On a pedestal in the middle of a ruins was something shimmering.

"This is... This is it!" Alto can't believe her, she found a share crystal. She approached the crystal, her eyes widened and sparkled as her wildest dreams is just within arms reach.

The share crystal floated above her open hands as it glowed, "I can't believe, we found it"

"That's nice and all Alto but" She heard something from behind her, "but I think it's alot better if the share crystal is in our hands"

Alto turned around "What do you-"

***SMACK***

***Thud***

With the butt of Steph's crossbow, she hit Alto square in the head knocking her unconscious, "That's one obstacle out of the way"

"Hehe, well that was easy" The two approached the share crystal.

"The share crystal, is within our hands now" Bylla slowly reached her hands out towards the crystal.

"Not on my watch, I'm way older than you so I should get it" Stephanie stopped her, "you're too young for this"

"No fair! You barely have any vision for the future! So I should get it!" Bylla shot back.

"What was that!? You're just a kid, you're not fit to be a goddess!" Stephanie said.

"Just a kid? Just a kid!? I did a lot more than you ever will for the public yet you think you're the boss of me!" Bylla shouted.

Stephanie looked at her will eyes filled with rage, "I thought of this plan in the first place and you just FUCKING FOLLOWED ME!!!"

"Now your taking all the credit! WE thought of this plan you narcissistic BITCH!" Bylla shouted yet again with anger in her voice.

An arrow flew just above Bylla head, "That was a warning shot, if you don't leave, I'll fucking end you stupid useless life RIGHT HERE!" Stephanie warned her as she aimed her crossbow at her head.

Bylla in return pulled out her halberd from her inventory, "make me, RAAAAHHH!"

Bylla swung her halberd almost slashing Steph in the stomach which would have dealt a fatal wound.

"You piece of shit!" Stephanie shot a bolt from her crossbow which promptly missed because of the first attacked catching her off guard.

Bylla once again swung her halberd downwards but with the help of her crossbow Steph used it to block her attack.

In the background, the share crystal was pulsating brighter and bright until it produced a shockwave.

"What the!?" Steph looked at the bright mass.

"The share crystal!" Bylla was shocked at the sight.

It wasn't too long until it was fully covered in light and an explosion was imminent.

***KABOOOOM***

The share crystal was disturbed from it's slumber for too long and became unstable because it hasn't found anyone to use it. The share crystal's purpose was not fulfilled.

"Ugh" Bylla groaned as she stood up. It has been a few minutes since the blast.

Soon Stephanie stood up, she was first to realize what just happened, "Look what you've done! Now the share crystal is gone!" She scolded her.

"Now you're blaming me! If you didn't think all for yourself this wouldn't have happened!" Bylla shouted.

"Grrrrr, I had it with you!" Stephanie walked away from the scene.

"I had it with you too!" Bylla walked in the opposite direction.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

An hour has passed by ever since the two parted, Alto has just awoken, confused and dazed, "What happened?" She look around the area.

She saw noone, not even Stephanie Jobs, and not even Bylla Gates. She then sat up and a sudden realization hit her, it was all coming back. Steph and Bylla betrayed her but why, she asked herself.

It took a moment for her to get the answer, probably because of how hard she was knocked out, but then it came. She stood up and saw the pedestal, the share crystal was gone.

"No.. no no no this can't be" Tear started to flow down from her eyes, "those... those *sniff*" She didn't even have the heart to say it, "WAAAAAAHHH!"

She broke down crying once again on the pedestal, her friends, her once trusted friends betrayed her.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

It's was now the afternoon, Steph was now just wondering by the lakeside, reflecting on what she has done, "Fucking Bylla, that plan would've flawlessly worked" She kicked a rock, letting out her frustration.

She sighed, "I could've been the goddess and she could've been my right hand woman" She contemplated.

As she continue to walk down the pebbly shore of the lake, she caught a glimpse of something flickering in the rocks, "What's that?" She got close to the mysterious object.

"Is that a diamond? No, it can't be" She thought at first, but as she got closer, she realized what she just found, "is... Is this a share of the share crystal? It can't be" She held it in front of her face, examining it.

"It is" She came to a conclusion, "what if I... Well only one way to find out" She cleaned the crystal and swallowed it. Her body glowed for a few seconds before dying out, "what happened?"

Jobs looked around, nothing changed within her, or her looks, "what was I even expecting, I better go home now and continue my old work"

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

The sun was setting just on top of the horizon, Bylla was just sitting near the cliff, watching as the sun continues to set.

"Stupid Steph, if her ignorance didn't get the better of herself I could've been the goddess we could've live a better life" She pouted as she took a seat at a tree stump.

"How can I even tell my friends and family back home? Can I even go back after this?" She thought, "I need a do over with my life" She contemplated.

At he corner of her eye she saw something flickering in the bushes. "What's that?" She stood up and approached the unknown flickering object. She looked around the bushes, "it can't be" Her mouth was wide open to what she discovered.

Bylla stretched her arm as much as she can to reach it, "Gotcha!" She took a look at it, "it's a shard, of the chare crystal" maybe she thought, just maybe it will work. She swallowed the crystal, her body glowed but died out.

"Huh?" She examined her body, "nothing happened, what a disappoinment" She said, taking a seat on the grass

Bylla just looked down at the ground, calming her mind. She doesn't know what to do with her life anymore, her goal was destroyed, her relationship with Steph is now non-existent. Alto would probably never accept her.

"But I won't give up just yet!" She exclaimed, "I'll show Steph that I ,Bylla Gates, is more than meets the eye"

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**/-/-[Decades Later]-\\-\**

Bylla Gates and Stephanie Jobs went their own ways in life. Steph went back to her home village and continue her work, but Bylla traveled across the continent in search for success and to influence others. Steph started off small but strong, while Bylla strated off big but weak.

Soon they'll notice the effects of the share crystal. They didn't turn into goddesses, but they were immortal. With this unexpected power they proclaimed themselves as goddesses nonetheless. But tensions between the two are growing.

Soon they founded their own nation, Mykros and Apel respectedly but after just a few years of the nations founding a war ignited which will be dubbed, The Great PC War.

The first few years Mykros was being beated back by Apel, but all of that changes after the birth of the OS, Azul and Maki. Unlike their mothers, they were full on goddesses.

Blue Heart or Azul, the daughter of Bylla quickly changed the the tides of war in favor of Mykros.

"Spear Storm!" Spears rained down upon Mykros' enemies, except for a few but one caught her eye, it was Silver Heart or Maki, the daughter Stephanie.

"HAAAAA!" Blue Heart charged at Silver Heart at full speed and swung her spear at her targeted enemy.

Silver Heart then blocked her attack with her bow. Blue Heart then pulled her towards her and banged her head onto to hers. Blue Heart was slightly stunned by her own actions but Silver Heart took the blunt of the impact.

"You BITCH!" She was about to stand up and attack but realized she and her remaining forces were surrounded, with nothing to do, she ordered a retreat.

After the war, Mykros has taken up most of the continent while Apel was pushed back into an island, where they will remain.

Decades then centuries passes, things has changed. Four more goddesses was born within Mykros, each has a duty of their own. While one more goddesses was born with Apel and that goddess was able to create a sister.

Mykros expanded to unknown territories like Gamindustri and the Mobile continent, growing their influence over the entire world. Apel meanwhile was only able to expand into the Mobile continent, but it paid off as they rule nearly 50% of it acting as Apel's second home.

Today tensions between these two still exist but it's an all time low. But things are changing between them, especially from their first born daughters. But time can only tell whether these two nations can get along, especially with their vastly different way of thinking.

**\\-/-[End Chapter]-\\-/**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**A/N: First Special done, how do you like it? That's all I have to say, see you it the next chapter.**

**UPDATE: Check chapter 6 and 7 for some important changes going forward.**


	11. Office Sisters

**/-\\-[PC Origin]-/-\**

**Ch 11: The Office Sisters**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

The group went back to the city of Mykros after the fight in the fields. They have tons of questions towards Bylla, questions they're too afraid to ask knowing that's it's personal. They we're heading towards the basilicom to rest for the day.

"So... What are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" Neptune asked.

"To be honest with you, I don't know either" Vert replied.

"Well we can't just do nothing" Noire added.

"Hmmm... How about we introduce you to our extended family" Azul suggested.

"You mean to Office Sister?" Vert said, "well we've only met Outlook so far, well it wouldn't hurt introducing the rest of them to you CPUs"

"Yay! We're going to meet our aunties!" Surface cheered as Holo showed signs of excitement aswell.

The CPUs has a curious look on their faces, "Extended families?" Before they got their answers, they were dragged along to the unknown parts of the basilicom

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

They soon entered a huge complex, filled with busy office workers and basilicom staffs.

"Whoa, this place is huge" Nepgear awed at the size.

The office complex keeps it's modern, simplistic design, huge windows visible on the ground floor shows a peek of upper office spaces upstairs.

Blanc looked around, "There's so many employees compared to our basilicoms"

"You can't run a giant nation with just a few hundred employees, there are thousands of workers here keeping the nation running and our outside territories aswell like Leanbox for example" Azul explained.

The CPUs realize the sheer complexity of the nation, they have territories outside the continent aswell. They can only dream of such feats.

"Now where are they?" Azul looked around, eager to find one of them. Then she felt a light tap on her shoulder, "huh?"

"Good day Lady Azul" The person was a woman, with dark blue short wavy with watching dark blue eyes. She wore a white tee with a small cloud design and wears dark blue pants.

"Auntie OneDrive!" Surface cheered as she leapt towards the woman name OneDrive. Holo did the same hugged her.

"Whoa there you little rascals" She return the wholesome hug towards the two kids.

"So you're OneDrive" Vert said catching her attention, "it's nice to finally meet you"

"It's nice to finally meet you in person Lady Vert, I've only seen pictures of you but I uhh, never expected you to be this... Big" She was overwhelmed of the two pillows in front of her.

"Grrrr" Blanc was slightly offended by that comment.

Soon OneDrive noticed the visitors behind Vert, "you must be miss Vert's friends"

Neptune nodded proudly, "I'm Ne-"

"You don't need to introduce yourselves, you're already known around here for the past couple of days" OneDrive stopped her.

"Let's me introduce myself instead, I'm OneDrive the one of the office sisters, I'm the supervisor of storage and resource management of the nation"

"Well it nice to meet you" Nepgear said.

"Office sisters? Are there others aswell?" Uni questioned.

"Yup, there's ten of us including me" She answered.

"That's alot" was Neptune's comment.

"Well anyways I have to go now, lots of stuff to organize" But before OneDrive left, she was stopped by Azul.

"Before you go, where are the other? We were thinks ng of introducing these newcomers to them" Azul told her.

"Oh ummmm... Well I saw Forms resting outside and chatting to people over there outside the cafeteria" OneDrive pointed at the direction.

"Okay, thanks for the help OneDrive" Azul waved goodbye.

"See ya" OneDrive then left to go do the tasks on hand.

"C'mon, let's go meet her" Azul led the way.

~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~

The rest soon followed the Blue CPU to their next destination which was the cafeteria which has an outside seatings.

Neptune sniffed the air of the cafeteria, "mhhhh, smells delicious in here"

"Look the food" Uni tried not to drool on the floor on the sight of delicious, tasty food the was just a few feet away.

"We always serve our employees well" Azul told them.

Vert looked around "I think I see her", The green CPU only met Forms a few times on the computer screen while messaging, but it's enough for her to recognize the her.

"Yup, that's her, it also looks like she's with auntie Outlook" Holo added.

The CPUs saw the person they speak in the distance and followed them.

As soon as they were in front of them, they saw them eating some food, and chatting with each other. But what the CPUs saw baffled them.

"Hey Forms, Outlook, nice to meet you two"

"Nice to meet you too Lady Azul, Lady Vert, Lady Surface, Lady Holo and the CPUs" Outlook greeted them, "it's been awhile since I saw you people" She directed that to the CPUs.

"Nice to meet you too Lady Azul, Lady Vert, Lady Surface, Lady Holo" That person was Forms, she was a kid, no older than Surface was and the twins.

She has dark turquoise hair with a single pigtail on her left, with matching dark turquoise pupils, she wore a plain white tee and an ID and wears dark turquoise pants. Most notably is that she holds a clipboard which has check marks and writings in it.

'This kid, is already doing stuff even my little sisters can't even be bothered to do' Blanc stared at her professionalism.

'I could only dream to have this kid as my little sister' Noire thought as she was a perfect little sister for her.

"Ara ara~, your cuter in person than expected" Vert leaned over to her level and squeezed her cheeks.

"Miss Vert, p-please stop that" Forms blushed as she tried to escape from Vert which objective now changed to hugging.

"Okay little green sis you stop that now" Azul stopped her little sister.

"Oh, fine" Vert let go of her.

"Hahaha!" Outlook, Surface and Holo, can't help but laugh at the scene.

"A-anyways" Forms is till blushing from that, "what brings you here?"

"Oh we just thought of introducing you to the newcomers" Azul told her and pointed at the CPUs.

Forms looked at the CPUs, "You guys are all the talk lately, let me see if I got things right, Neptune, Nepgear, Noire... Uni, Blanc, Rom and Ram. Is that correct?"

"Bingo kid! That's all of us" Neptune said.

"Well I guess it's my turn, I'm Forms, I'm OneNote's assistant, my tasks is to survey people and gather info" She introduced herself.

"Well in case you didn't get my name the first time, I'm Outlook, supervisor of the receptionist area and also in charge of compiling mails, emails and messages" She told them.

"Well it's nice to meet you two too" Nepgear cheerfully said.

"It must be a hard job surveying everyone and all that stuff" Ram said.

"We barely even get to do that stuff" Rom added.

"Oh it's isn't really, I'm specialized in this kind of stuff" Forms nonchalantly said, "I was born to do this"

"So what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working with Access?" Azul asked.

"I'm on my break alot with Outlook which I suddenly bumped into" Forms said.

"You should come join us" Outlook invited them.

"Oh we're fi-"

grumble* a sound came from the stomach of a Lastation candidate.

Uni blushed, "I was hungry when I saw the delicious food on the cafeteria" She argued.

"Haaah~ well I'm kinda hungry aswell" Blanc said.

"Well we can rest for the meantime, I'm feeling hungry too, c'mon this stuff is free"

The group got their food from the cafeteria and sat by next with Forms and Outlook and talked about some stuff, but they talked mostly on economic stuff in which the candidates didn't catch up on, but nonetheless they had fun aswell.

All of the sudden a voice called out to Forms, "Hey Forms! You done yet?" A long purple wavy haired person with bangs almost overlapping her left eye. She has purple eyes and a purple suit hanging off one shoulder revealing her white shirt below it.

"Auntie OneNote!" Surface and Holo said at the same time.

"Oh it's nice to meet you kids," The person named OneNote approached the two kids.

"Big sis, I'm just finishing off my food" Forms said and handed her her clipboard.

OneNote checked it, "Good job Forms" She head patted her, "Come on, let's report this to Access"

"You're going back to work Forms?" Vert asked.

Forms nodded, OneNote soon realized the others around, "Oh, nice to meet you Lady Vert, Lady Azul" She then looked over the other CPUs, "you must be the visitors from Gamindustri, nice to meet you as well"

"Hey OneNote, Your going to Access right? Mind of we join you? We're kinda wanting to introduce the office sister's to them" Azul said.

"Sure, it's a pleasure to" OneNote replied.

Outlook looked at the clock on the wall, "Well it looks like break time is over, I'm going back to work aswell in the receptionist area" Outlook stood up, "have a nice day Lady Azul, Lady Vert, Lady Surface, Lady Holo, and CPUs" Outlook waved goodbye.

"See you Aunt Outlook" Vert waved back along with the others.

The attention went back to OneNote, "You guys can follow me to our office to meet Access"

"Yay! We're gonna meet and Auntie Access" The two Mykros sister's cheered.

"It been along time since I met Aunt Access" Vert said.

OneNote led the way to their office to meet another one of the office sisters.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

They went down a hallway towards their office. OneNote approached the door, but before opening it she faced the group.

"I almost forgot a really important thing" OneNote stopped them, "you foreign CPUs are not allowed to go in" She said.

"What? Why not?" Neptune asked.

"You don't have permission" She bluntly said.

"But we have Vert-"

"From my sister" She stopped them, "Azul, Vert, Surface, Holo, you can come with me, the rest shall wait here"

The six went in the room while the rest wait, "Aw nep, that's unfair" Neptune was displeased of the situation.

"Oh come on Neptune, they're just doing their job" Blanc said

A minute later the door opened revealing Forms once again as she peeked her head behind the door, "You can come inside now"

"Finally" Neptune was first into the room shortly followed by the rest.

The office was quite big, two desk, one in the middle and one in the left side of the room. The was a sofa on the right side with a TV of the wall. As they looked around the room, they were face to face with two people, one was sitting behind the desk and the other was sitting on the desk facing them.

"Nice to meet you CPUs, I'm Access, head of information and security" The red haired woman said. She has matching red eyes and wore a red suit and a white headband.

"I see you have met our sister, their my assistants, they gather info while I store and secure them" She explained further.

"Are you part of the office sisters aswell?" Uni asked.

"Of course we are" Access proudly exclaimed, "we're all sisters"

Nepgear has a question she want answers to, "So are you like, the oldest sister out of all of them?"

"Oh no I'm not, that would be Word" Access corrected.

"Anyways, are all of you like helping eachother?" Noire asked.

"All of us here are helping eachother for completing daily tasks and goals, I'm the head of security and information" She answered.

"And like I said I'm charge of keeping tasks in check and gather info, little Forms here help me out aswell, we cooperate fully to make our jobs easier" OneNote added.

The CPUs were surprised how cohesive they are. They were kinda getting jealous of them because they can get along with their siblings.

"Must be hard to keep track of the populous, I read a book that said Mykros has over a billion people living in it" Blanc said.

"Indeed, but you have to take into account we also take care of Leanbox and other outside territories like Surface's nation in the Mobile continent" Access added.

Rom and Ram barely understood what the adults they were saying and just sat on the couch.

"Oh wow, you got work stacked up for you guys" Nepgear worried about them, "are you sure you three aren't overworked?"

"Nah, we're used to these kinds of stuff, it's basically nothing now" She shrugged.

OneNote jolted as she just remembered something, "Hey big sis, here are our reports this morning" She handed her their two clipboards.

Access read it carefully as she pressed keys on her keyboard, "Good so far, you can hand it out to Excel to calculate the statistics" She told her.

OneNote then face Forms, telling her to come with her.

"Where you guys going?" Neptune curiously asked.

"We're going to Excel's to send her our report, we won't mind if you come along" OneNote said.

"It's an opportunity we can't miss" Azul jumped in the conversation.

"Very well then, let's go" OneNote said as she led the way.

"Bye Auntie Access" The two waved goodbye.

"Bye Aunt Access" Vert did the same aswell before leaving.

"Bye aswell kids" Access waved goodbye.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

The group then went upstairs where they were greeted with another huge office space but it looks less busy as some workers just lounge around.

"What are they doing not working?" Noire noticed the relaxing workers, as the talk and laugh.

"They're at their break, workers have longer break time than us, we basically work 24/7" OneNote explained.

"Do you guys atleast have get togethers with all you sisters?" Nepgear asked.

"Barely" She sighed, "on Sundays we are free to do whatever we want but most of us, specially the our older sisters, would still to go to work regardless to finish off their work"

"Geez, they're really a workaholic, even more so than Noire here" Blanc said.

Noire let out a hmph and ignored her comment.

"It looks like we're here" OneNote stopped.

The office has windows for its front wall facing the office, the blinds are semi closed but it was enough to reveal what was inside. The room occupied by a green haired wonan with her hair tied to form twintails, she has matching green eyes her wore glasses and a green business shirt tucked in her a black pants. She seems to be doing something in her computer.

OneNote then opened the doors to her office, "Hey Excel, I'm here to deliver the info"

Excel then stopped was she was doing on her computer and looked at her, "Bring it to me" She then eyed the guests at the door.

"Azul, Vert, Surface, Holo, come in" She stood up to welcome them.

"Auntie Excel" Surface and Excel approached her first.

"Aunt Excel!" Vert hugged her, Excel then returned the hug, "it's been a long time"

"It has, I see you've grown just like your sister" She was happy to see her again, "and I see you've brought you're friends"

"We're her friends alright, you're Excel huh?"

She nodded, "I'm Excel, statistics manager of Mykros, nice to meet you" She introduced herself to them.

"You seem pretty close to Vert" Blanc noted.

"You see back then, Vert became pretty attached to me, she always comes to my office" She answered.

"So you were like her babysitter?" Noire said joining in the conversation.

"Well yeah, when Azul and Bylla are away, I was their number one choice to babysit her" She told them.

While they were chatting, Nepgear was curious and took a peek at the panel screens on the wall in which contained the nation's statistics.

"Income rising, GDP rising" Nepgear read, "wow, Leanbox makes up quite alot in Mykros' income" She looked at the piechart.

Uni seemed to be curious aswell and joined Nepgear, "There's alot to take in"

They continue to look at the piechart "Hm, Glass OS and" What Nepgear saw next surprised her, "Blue Cloud makes up a huge chunk, cloud services were always a laughingstock in Gamindustri, even I doubted it, but this changes everything"

"I see" Excel approached and startled them, "you've taken interest in the nations current stats, are you impressed?"

The rest followed at looked at the chart and was more than impressed.

"We are, how can cloud services be this successful? It was a laughable concept in Gamindustri" Uni said, this caught Noire's attention.

"You see, cloud is a big thing every nation from Mykros to Gogel is trying to get their hands in these uncharted territories" Excel said, "the potential of the cloud is unparalleled to anything compared to today's tech"

The CPUs were surprised, a concept that is completely neglected in Gamindustri is becoming the next big thing, and they missed the ride for it.

Noire became even more curious, "Can you show us the shares chart?" She asked.

Excel smiled, "gladly, she approached the screen and swiped across revealing the shares chart.

They saw the progress of each Mykros sister, Surface were behind some nations but it was understandable because of the Mobile continent's extreme diversity.

The got to see Holo which was low compared to her sister but was slightly above the rest of the compitition probably because the AR continent was still a completely unexplored area.

Then they saw Vert's, this was the first time they saw her shares, she was above Lowee and Planeptune and not far behind Lastation, compared to Gamindustri's estimates, Leanbox is closely tied to Lowee and Lastation is way ahead.

"Why is the chart here different from the chart from Gamindustri?" Noire was first to ask.

Excel can only chuckled at her statement, "Man, Vert was right, you guys are way out of touch with the times" The CPUs felt offended, "you see, this is Leanbox's shares if we combine both support from Gamindustri and PC" She explained.

Vert stepped in, "Have you already forgotten? Leanbox is part of Mykros, it isn't a completely separate entity. Look at the big picture once in a while"

The CPUs were given a slap of reality. Gamindustri isn't the only continent in the world. They moved their focus to Azul's shares and was utterly dumbfounded when they realize she controls over 80% of PC continent shares.

"So it wasn't a lie, she is the most powerful goddess in the world" Uni said

"Welp" Excel stretched arms up, "I better go back to work, have fun swallowing all of that information" She walked back to her desk.

"Well I think that's enough before you guys lose your sanity" Azul said.

Knock Knock Knock

The door opened and another woman entered the room, "Hey Excel, I was wondering... Woah, there's alot of people here" The woman was caught off guard by the gathered crowd.

The woman has orange straight hair with an ahoge, and matcher amber eyes, she wore and orange unbuttoned suit which reveal her white shirt and matching dark orange pants, and was holding some papers.

"Aunt PowerPoint, nice to meet you again" Vert greeted.

"Auntie PowerPoint!" The two sister's cheered.

"Hey Azul, Vert, Surface, and Holo, it's nice to meet you too" She greeted them, "I see the CPUs are here with you aswell, nice to meet you"

She then continued to walk over to Excel, "I'm collecting the papers growth rate of last quarter to report, where's it at?"

"Oh" she opened a drawer under her desk and pulled up a USB stick, "here's everything last quarter" she handed it to her.

"Where are you going Auntie PowerPoint?" Holo asked her.

"I'm gathering report on last month to Word" She answered.

"Oh that's perfect, we were going to Word next, mind if we come and join?" Azul said.

"Sure, just tell your guests to not make any mess on the way" She said.

"Okay then, you heard her girls" Azul faced the CPUs.

"We better get going back to Access. Come on Forms" OneNote and Forms left the office. The group along with PowerPoint soon left Excel's office aswell to leave her be.

Vert looked around and waved, "Hope to see you again Aunt Excel"

"Me too, hope we can catch up on stuff" She replied, before Vert left.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

PowerPoint and the group made their way to Word's office. Her office was on the upper floors of the workplace.

"Is Word like the boss of this place?" Noire asked PowerPoint curiously.

"She's basically Bylla's right-hand woman, she's the supervisor of the basilicom" She explained.

"So are you her assistant?" She asked further.

"I basically do reports on how the nation is doing. I'm doing the quarterly report today" PowerPoint told her, "we all work together to keep Mykros running"

They passed through another office space before they walk down the corridor. This place of the building seems to to be sparce of workers, only seeing a couple of who which were guards. They would eventually meet with a wooden double door.

"This is her office, just behind these very doors" PowerPoint said as she pushed the doors open.

Inside her office looks more like a living room and a working place with couches, and a television. This entire room was more in line of a house than an office.

"Seems completely different from outside" Noire said.

"Come on, we're not there yet" PowerPoint said as they passed the living room and into a meeting room, with a point desk and multiple seats looking outside with a view of the city.

The CPUs out of sheer wonder looked through the mirror and saw the view.

"It reminds me of Planeptower, tons of skyscrapers and a busy streets" Nepgear noted, "Mykros' influence on Planeptune is certainly huge"

The others looked at awe on the sight.

"You should see what our nation looks at night from this view, it's magical!" Surface exclaimed.

Their amazement was interrupted when they heard footsteps, running footsteps coming towards them, and there they saw what looks to be a small girl who looks just as young as Rom and Ram, if not, younger.

The child was turquoise short wavy hair with turquoise colored eyes, she wore a white shirt with puff sleeves and a turquoise suspender skirt.

"Big sis PowerPoint" The girl quickly approached PowerPoint and hugged her.

"It's great to see you Sway" She returned the hug, "why not say hi to Lady Azul and her sisters aswell"

The girl looked at them, "it's nice to meet you Lady Azul, Lady Vert, Lady Surface, Lady Holo"

Without warning, Vert placed her hands on her cheeks and slightly pinched them, "Uwaaah! Lady Vert!" Which caught her by surprise.

"You're so cute Sway" Vert adored her, "your too precious for you own good"

Azul tried to contain her laughter, it reminds her of what she kept doing to Vert when she was young which might have influenced her, "you may let go of her now little sis"

Vert eventually let her go, "That was... An experience Lady Vert" The girl named Sway tried to recover.

Sway's eyes caught the CPUs, "You're the CPUs big sis is talking about!"

Soon the heard another footstep head towards them, "Sway! Where are you?" from around the corner revealed another girl in the teenage years like Nepgear and Uni.

The teen has turquoise hair like Sway and wears a headband and bangs just above her eyes, she also has a darker turquoise eyes. She wore a buttoned up shirt with a black bowtie and turquoise skirt with white trimmings.

"There you are, what has Word thought you on frantically running around the office" She scolded her and her eyes met with PowerPoint and the sisters, "Good afternoon big sis, and sorry for the inconvenience Lady Azul, Lady Vert, Lady Surface, Lady Holo"

"Oh it's fine" Vert replied, "you must be Publisher right?"

She nodded, "That's me, it's nice to finally meet you in person Lady Vert" She they looked over to the CPUs, "what are they doing here?"

"Don't worry Publisher, they're here to just visit the place" The eldest of the Mykros sisters told her.

'Those two are probably the youngest along with Forms, yet despite their young age they hold important roles' Noire thought to herself.

"You must be here to deliver your quarterly report to Word right?" Publisher asked PowerPoint in which she nodded accordingly.

"You guys can follow me to Word's office" Publisher told them as they followed her to the office.

"Looks like we can finally see her" Neptune excitingly said.

The went out of the meeting room and passed another room which seems to be a recreational room. Soon arrived at their destination and awaits them is the supervisor of the basilicom.

Publisher opened the door and entered her office. The room is quite open but not too big, a window can be seen looking out into the city. In the center was a desk with a monitor and miscellaneous stuff like papers and a picture frame. There, a woman sat in front of it who noticed them enter.

"Looks like you finally here PowerPoint, I see Lady Azul, Lady Vert, Lady Surface and Lady Holo came along aswell" She took noticed of the CPUs aswell, "and some visitors aswell"

The woman has long blue hair with curled ends, a W hair pin and paired with matching sapphire eyes and she wears glasses. She has a voluptuous body, with a bust comparable to Vert. She wore an unbuttoned blue suit reveal a white buttoned up shirt and a business skirt reach down her knees.

The group entered her office as PowerPoint approached her with the USB in hand.

"Here's the quarterly report from Excel" Word grabbed the USB drive and inserted it in the computer. She read through the report and examined it, meanwhile the CPUs just sat there waiting. After Word finished reading the report she gave the USB back to PowerPoint.

"So, what brings you here Azul?" She asked her.

"We just thought of visiting you and you're sisters to let our guest learn about how the place works" Azul replied.

"So are these your friends back in Gamindustri Vert?"

"Yes aunt Word, these are the friends I've made during my time at Gamindustri" Vert answered her.

"It's nice to see you finally get some friends besides your sister, I felt worried as I thought you'd live your life alone without knowing anyone outside" Word said, smiling at her.

Sway was sitting on her lap as Word patted her head, while Publisher just sat on the couches next to Surface and Holo.

"Now, on to the CPUs" She changed her attention the the foreign goddesses, "I'm sure you're all surprised on how this nation works on the inside"

"Uh huh" Nepgear nodded, "it's fascinating to see how your nation is so big and the you run it to keep it stable amazes us"

Word chuckled, "Mykros is one of the most influential and richest nations out there"

"One question" Noire said as all attention went to her, "how did Mykros become so big?"

"It's simple, we tried new things and take risks, most of those lead to the expansion of the nation" She told them, "Leanbox is one of those, if Bylla didn't take the risk, Leanbox wouldn't have existed"

"And unlike you, we don't just stay in one continent and call it done, we expanded to other lands beyond PC"

Noire took down mental notes in her head, hoping it can help in the future.

Word compiled some papers on her desk, organizing it, "Being the supervisor of the basilicom isn't an easy job, being Bylla's right-hand woman makes me practically second in command, right under Azul"

"Wait, Bylla doesn't rule Mykros anymore?" They curiously asked.

"No, she retired years ago but she lives in the basilicom, Azul is currently the ruler of Mykros while Bylla is just the head of state" She told them, "same goes to the other nations of PC"

"I remember my mom telling that she grew tired ruling the nation and eventually I took her place" Azul added.

"I remember hearing the news back then, I'm sorry I couldn't be there on your coronation" Vert said with a frown on her face.

"Don't worry about it, I wouldn't get mad at you like that" Azul reassured her.

"It must be hard to have overcome the sudden responsibility" Blanc said.

"Oh it was, my first advisor was absolutely horrible, it's like he has no vision" Azul groan as she reminded herself the horrible start she had, "luckily my new advisor is like 100X better than the last one"

They had a short chat about for a while, it was mostly a QA session as the CPUs frequently asked her about the nation as it was so foreign to them, but eventually it has end.

"I believe it's times up, I have a lot of stuff to work on still, sorry for such a short meeting" Word said.

"Oh it's fine, atleast we got to know you and your sisters more" Neptune didn't mind at all.

"Yeah, it was nice knowing all these cool stuff" Nepgear added.

"It's okay, atleast we got to know the place better" Noire said.

As soon as they were in the process of leaving, Word called out to someone, "Hey Azul, I kinda need you here for some important stuff, you mind?"

"Sure, as long as it's important" Azul looked over to the girls, "you guys can go ahead, I'll be here for a while"

"Bye big sis" Vert, Surface and Holo waved goodbye to their eldest sister as the group left outside.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

"I wonder when big sis is gonna come back" Surface wondered as they head out into their living room.

"She's probably gonna be in a meeting, I'll take her probably at night to come back" Vert said to her, she then shifted her focus on the CPUs.

"Aw, I was really hoping to play games with her" Holo said.

"So, what do you girls think about the tour around the place?"

"It was honestly surprising how the nation runs so well and organized despite it's size" Noire said.

"What did you expect from one of the richest nation from the world? A mediocre leadership?" Vert jabbed that sentence in there.

"I'm really impressed how even a kid like Forms play a major role, it's like they're made for this stuff" Blanc added.

"I was expecting more" Ram felt dissatisfied, although her twin felt different.

"It was nice to meet new people" Rom said.

"I'm just surprise how advance this place is, cloud service has been a failure in Gamindustri, but it this place it's a huge success" Nepgear said.

"Same here, LS Now pales in comparison to the success of cloud here" Uni added in.

"Well unlike Lastation, Mykros has been building their cloud for years and it's been out for longer" Vert said, "but I'm afraid your cloud technology would never catch up to us and Amazoo's"

"How about you Neptune?" Vert asked the purple CPU.

"Oh" Neptune looked up and wondered, "I'm just amazed aswell, realizing Gamindustri and all our nations is so small compared to the outside world, it really shows us a new perspective on stuff"

"I'd never expect to hear you say something deep in my entire existence" Blanc said.

"Hey!"

"Fufu, while we wait for big sis, how about we play some games?" Vert suggested to them.

"Oh yeah!/ Yay!" Cheers can be heard from them as they can't wait to play game with each other for the night.

**\\-/-[End Chapter]-\\-/**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**A/N: Finally got this updated, sorry for the long wait, I had lots of stuff to do in the last few weeks and forward. Expect slower updates.**


	12. A Day Together

**-[PSA]-**

**Hey! PixelAce here, I want you to know that today, May 4th, this fanfic turned 1 years old, YAY! Thank for the support for this story, I never expected it to have 20 follows and 29 favs (As of 5/4/20). I can't you all enough for the support for this story. Originally this was just a prompt for r/gamindustri, I never thought this idea could grow when I thought of turning it into a fanfic, you can read the original story over there on that subreddit.**

**Anyways, without further ado, let's start the chapter.**

* * *

**/-\\-[PC Origin]-/-\**

**Ch 12: A Day Together**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

The next day arrived, The CPUs are just getting up from their sleep. They played tons of games last night and slightly got carried away and slept a little bit late. They got ready for the day, they plan to explore the place more.

"Hey! You guys coming with us?" Neptune signalled the candidates and the little sisters.

Nepgear replied, "We're planning to stay here with the little sisters actually"

"Aww" Neptune frowned seeing they'd rather hang out here.

Blanc on the other hand was both glad and hope the two would occupy themselves by hanging out with Holo and Surface.

"Are you sure?" Noire reassured.

"Yup, we're just fine here"

Vert smiled at her fellow CPUs antics, "Well you girls have some fun here"

"We will big sis" Surface and Holo said in unison.

Vert can't help but adore her two little sisters, "come on now, let's get going"

The group left the basilicom and are now at the city outside the basilicom parameters. They were eager to explore the nation more.

"So Vert, where should we go first?" Noire asked her fellow CPU, "we can possibly explore each and every place in the nation"

"The nation is quite a huge place aswell" Blanc added.

"Well we have an entire day ahead of us" Vert told them, "how about we start the day off by some sightseeing at Vista Bay"

The CPUs seem to agree to her plans so they started making their way to the docks, guided by Vert.

"Thee are so many people here than normal" Noire complained, "last time it wasn't this crowded"

"It is the weekend" Vert replied, "also the population of Mykros itself is over one and a half billion, of course you should expect tons of people here"

"A billion! Our nations haven't even reached half of that!" Neptune was surprised, a billion people is practically unheard of in Gamindustri. Lastation has the biggest population in Gamindustri, even then it doesn't even reach a population 200 million.

"We should've just transformed" Blanc was rightfully pissed at the whole situation. Walking would take hours, taking a car would take hours aswell seeing the traffic.

"As much as I agree to you suggestion, we can't, we might make a scene here" Vert told her, "maybe we could catch the Mykros Monorail Station for a ride to the bay"

"Lead the way Vert" Said Neptune.

The group traversed through the crowd, and into the said monorail station, the station fits the theme of futuristic as the rails practically float above the ground giving the passengers a view of the city. Fortunately for them the monorail isn't as crowded as they thought, probably just recently arrived. The CPUs boarded the train before it leaves the station.

"Finally, I can breath" Neptune was thankful she was out of the overcrowded place.

Blanc was also glad she was out of that hellhole of a overpopulated place.

"So how late ng to ride gonna take?" Noire asked.

"Well it's approximately less than ten minutes before we get to the bay" Vert answered which impressed them.

An awkward silence took over for some minutes, but they have a curious question they want to ask before they arrive at their destination.

"Hey Vert I've been wondering, why can't we transform? We're passed that barrier thing that separates the continents yet we're not allowed to transform out in the open, why is that?" Noire asked.

Blanc took notice of their conversation, "Yeah, it's been bothering me ever since"

Vert faced them, "the truth is, most of the population hasn't even seen a goddess transform because, we don't need to"

The CPUs were completely and utterly confused by this, but they kept listening.

"We only activate our goddess form when in battle, especially against another goddess, in stuff other than that we remain in this form. And since were not currently in the battlefield, we remain in this form" She told them, "but that doesn't mean we don't have to train ourselves once in awhile"

"So let me get this straight, the CPU only transforms when their in a fight" Noire recapped to the best of her efforts.

"That's the gist of it" Vert said, "The last time my sister transformed if we ignore yesterday, is the Great PC War"

"It's been that long since your sister transformed to the public" Blanc said.

"Yes" She nodded, "the rest of the troubles are either handled diplomatically or when trouble arises, by the military"

"So, transforming might alert the populace and give the wrong message" Neptune added.

Vert hummed and nodded, "That's mainly the reason"

"The more I learn about this place the more weird and different it is from Gamindustri" Noire said.

"You'll get used to it, that's what I thought when I first visited Gamindustri" Vert told her, remembering the time her mom went to the continent.

A few short minutes later, the train arrived at their destination, the docks. Just by viewing it from the windows of the train they can see the beautiful view already. They can't wait to hop off and see it for themselves. As soon as they got off the train they immediately started walking to their destination. Vert was super excited to go there and understandably so.

"Here we are, Vista Bay" Vert said as they stop and looked at the view, "it changed so much since I the last been here, but the feel is still the same"

"Woah", "Beautiful, "This is more than I expected" They were amazed by the view.

The blue ocean and the concrete pathway separating the buildings from the sea brings weird relaxing feel. They can see boats, yachts either docked or out in the middle of the bay. On the others side they can see a cargo dock and behind that is another city, neon light makes it stand out more.

"The breeze of the sea is quite relaxing isn't it?" Vert took a deep breath as she took in the view.

"This is perfect for a morning stroll" Followed by Blanc as she was taken back by the view.

"And a nice breather from the over crowded city" Noire added. Frankly there's still a lot of people, but not to the point of overcrowding.

The group took a small stroll by the bay, the cold breeze of the sea makes the morning relaxing despite the growing crowd of people.

"Look! Dolphins!" Neptune pointed out as she saw a pod of dolphins jumping.

"They also exist here aswell?" Blanc watched the dolphins. They were commonly found near the seas of Planeptune, Lowee and Leanbox back in Gamindustri, but it turns out they migrate here aswell.

Walking along the path they saw a huge metal figure in the sky, headed inland "What's that ship in the sky?" They asked.

"That's a Mykros warship, probably just going back to the military docks, it's the same thing as Leanbox warships"

They continue to explore the city by the bay, eventually they caught sight of a ferris wheel and they decided to ride it cause, why not? They have an entire day for themselves.

Neptune peered out of the window, the view mesmerized her. All she can she is cities until the horizon. It really tells how huge the nation is.

The others also looked at the wonderful view, Noire even took out her signature camera which she had and snapping some pictures while at the peak.

Soon they got off the ride and just stroll across the bay, and just relaxing and not putting they're sort of vacation to waste.

_Growl_

They stopped as they suddenly heard a low grumble and looked at the person who was the source of the noise. It was Neptune.

"Hehe" She embarrassingly laughed, "I supposed we should umm, take a snack break"

"Well I'm also feeling a bit hungry" Blanc joined in.

"Me too, do you know a place Vert?" Noire asked the green CPU.

Vert thought for a second, "I saw a place where we can eat near here. If I remember correctly, just follow me"

Vert walked down the stone path of the docks along with the other CPUs. Using her memories as a guideline, that made their way to a restaurant by the bay. It wasn't too fancy and more in the line of cozy and nostalgic, especially to Vert.

"This is bringing me back to the old days" Vert walked in to the restaurant followed by her fellow CPUs.

The CPUs took their seats which was infront of a window which provided them a wonderful view of the bay. Soon a waiter handed them their menu.

"The food here looks delicious" Neptune look through the menu, "I can't decide which one I'm gonna pick"

Blanc took a look a her menu, "so many good to choose here, it kinda overwhelming"

"Take your time" Vert told them, "oh and also, Just because this is a special occasion, I'm handling the payment for your food" She took out her credit card.

"Wow, you're really gonna do that?" Noire was surprised and Vert's sudden proposal.

"Well I have tons of money to spare, why not spend it, it not like it gonna put me into bankruptcy" She said to her, "and by the way Neptune, I'm handling your order"

"What? Why?"

"You'll see" Vert winked at her.

A couple of minutes later the CPUs got to choose their order. Vert called in a waiter and one by one told him the food they want, as for Neptune, Vert decided to surprise her.

"You're acting kinda weird Vert, it's making me paranoid" Neptune was unsure of her. Vert only giggled and patiently waited for her surprise.

A few minutes of waiting, their food arrived at their table. Neptune was speechless at what she saw. Her mouth was left agape for a few seconds and her eyes sparkled and her mouth drooled from the sight of her favorite food... Pudding, a giant plate of pudding.

"Is this what you've been keepin' a surprise for me? You didn't have to" She felt slightly embarrassed.

"Yup, It's all yours Neptune, feel free to dig it" Vert said to her fellow CPU.

Neptune immediately took a spoonful of pudding and put it in her mouth. Her face says it all.

The rest let out a small laugh at her reaction before started eating their own food that they ordered.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

After eating at the restaurant and replenishing their hunger and returning outside and explore the nation more. They have high expectations on what they were going to go next.

"Where are we going next?" Neptune asked.

"We're going somewhere to have fun, the X Region of Mykros" Vert told them and question marks appeared on top of their heads.

"X Region? What's that place?" Noire questioned.

"It's a region were many fun games can be found, now come it's quite far from here, we should take the monorail to get their as fast as possible"

Vert lead the CPUs to the monorail system once again, this time the monorail was crowded compared to the morning, but luckily they got seats. Less than half an hour later, they can see the glimpse of it.

"Woah, it's like we magically got teleported to Leanbox" Neptune peered out of the window like a kid.

"It bares a striking amount of resemblances" Blanc looked out of the windows aswell, like the others.

"This place is modelled after Leanbox, this is mainly where the games are centered, we can spend hours playing games here" Vert informed her curious friends, "think of it as an extension"

They soon got off the train and got to see the place for themselves, it's like their back in Leanbox, but bigger. The aesthetic and feel is just like Leanbox, it's like they never left Gamindustri.

"We've finally arrived at Region X" Vert said as they exited the train.

"So what games are we gonna play Vert?" Neptune enthusiastically asked, excited of the games.

"Since most of us are familiar with this, let's start at the Forsa Open Tracks, and race" Vert suggested to them

"A race ay? I'd agreed to that proposal" Noire replied.

"Me too, a little racing competition would be fun" Blanc agreed to race.

"You're on" Neptune agreed to the race aswell, "but first, where's the racetrack?"

"There are some racetracks that are located in open forests with paved out paths, but in some occasions they assign a street to be used as a racetrack for a few days" Vert told them.

"So just like in Leanbox and Lowee" Noire said.

"Yup, now let's not waste time, we're heading to one of the main racetracks" Vert was excited for the upcoming race along with the other CPUs.

Racing is a well known sport across Gamindustri, almost all nations, ancient and new, has some sort of a race genre each having a different theme for serious like Lastation and Leanbox, to arcade like Lowee. It's practically a staple there.

It took them awhile to get there as the racetrack it located near a first which is quite far for the heart of the city. Luckily they got a ride in a subway station and got to their destination quicker.

They arrived at the racetrack and entered the building, they reserved a 3 lap race after the ongoing one. They took this opportunity to choose and customize their cars. Before their turn they took a look at the map of the track.

"Wow, that's big" Was all Neptune said after she viewed the map.

"It's one of the main tracks, there's tons of obstacles, it isn't called an open track for nothing" Vert joyfully said.

"This is gonna be fun" Noire said.

"I haven't really tried the usual racing, that much, but let's see how far I go before destroying my car" Blanc observed the map, some of part are really gonna frustrate her.

[Next racers, you're up]

"It's our turn now, we should start transferring our cars to the tracks" Vert told them as she got into her car along with the others.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

The CPUs lined up their cars across the starting line, and revved their engine. They each got their got color coded car they made during the waiting time, but Vert got her signature racecar with custom decals and modifications. But they all know, it's skills that matter. Vert thought of playing fair for the race just for them, but she isn't afraid to take things a step further if things get heated.

[All racers, on your marks]

**_VROOOOM VROOOOM_**

[Get set]

**_VROOOOM VROOOOM_**

[GO!]

The cars raced off into the forest circuit, Vert got that one millisecond lead over the rest which boosted her into first place, but the other are extremely close behind.

The lead towards the forestry, luckily a path was paved to help guide the racers. The first turn was met and and things got crazy already.

"Stop bumping into me Nep! Do you fucking know how to drift!" Blanc got angry instantly and they weren't even finished with the first lap.

The car has a built in speaker to talk to other racers, this message was practically heard by everyone.

Soon they do finished the forest part, now what's next is an open field with wavy roads slowing down inexperienced racers. Three of them effortlessly managed the turns, but the self proclaimed protagonist is struggling.

"Aw nep, should've practiced racing back at Planeptune" Neptune desperately tried to drift, only resulting in rough turns and almost putting her on grass.

She effectively became a moving obstacle for the other racers.

Faith was unforgiving for Neptune as they do into the forest once again, this time it's a fallen tree they have to dodge.

"What the hell Vert!? That is extremely dangerous!" Blanc swayed and turned dodging the log.

"We're not complaining over the deadly obstacles on Maryo Kart but you complain over a log?" Vert teased her.

"SHUT UP!"

Vert remained in first place, but Noire is slowly catching up to her, this forest part is long, and practically the easiest part, making some of the racers to catch up.

Moments later which felt like just a few seconds they went out of the second forest and straight into a river.

Vert knew this part is safe, but the rest, probably didn't, and splashed her way over to the other side.

Noire's mind told her to slow down on this part, but she kept going and part that part like a breezed, that is until her forgot to turn on her swipers, which slowed her down a bit.

Blanc on the other hand slammed the brakes, before she realized it was shallow, loosing precious speed and allowed Neptune to catch up to her and pass her. Which didn't make her happy.

"Son. of. a. bitch." Blanc put the pedal to the metal and went full speed.

"Wooo! I passed Blanny!" Neptune celebrated her minor victory. Admittedly she slowed down during that part but picked up speed eventually.

They entered another forest once again, it acted like a short breather. Noire was hot on Vert's tail, Neptune was finally catching up and Blanc is unrelenting.

Then a sudden turn took them, but mostly Neptune, by surprise, Neptune lost her possibly only lead, but she's a quick learner.

The next one up was a small hill they have to circle around to, it was the uneventful part of the race. Next is another shallow but much wider river just by the hill.

After the river was a small town, a fully built town, which shocked them that they built an authentic town just for this circuit.

"I'm impressed, an actual town just to act as a prop for the racetrack" Noire said over the speaker.

"Well this is actually used as kind of an audience viewing stand, if you look closely at the flat roof buildings there are seats" Vert informed them, which impressed them more.

Meanwhile, Neptune was behind and at the same speed as the rest, it's no hope for her to catch up, but then she eyes an alleyway, easily exploitable to gain up on them. She hoped for the best and entered the alleyway.

"Where is Neptune anyways?" Blanc said before a certain purple car appeared besides her left, giving her a small heart attack, "WHAT THE!?"

"WHAT! Neptune!? Where did you come from?" Noire was surprised to see her suddenly catch up.

"It's a secret" She teasingly and mischievously said.

"So she found the shortcut" Vert silently said, mainly put her focus on the race, "maybe I'll change things up next lap"

They continue to cruise along the town for a minute before plunging back into the forest. This forest serves as the final stretch of the race. They were extremely close, almost tail to tail.

Noire and Vert were so close, they were almost neck and neck but Vert was leading slightly.

They make a turn, making a wide turn close to a cliff with a lake down below. If they weren't competitive, they would stop and adore the view but now it's not the time.

The very last stretch of road is upon them as they put their cars at full speed. A few turns and then a straight road and in the end was the finish line. They whiz pass the finish line and they finish their first lap.

The second lap has begun, they once again passed the forest and took the same turn again, but things are a bit too close for Vert's taste so she sent out a message to everyone.

"How about we turn things up a notch" They were confused on what she meant by this but then suddenly Vert went a weird route. Before turning on the road, she directly drove on the grass skipping the wavy turns and gaining a massive lead.

Their competitiveness immediately filled their bloodstream, especially Noire's.

"Two can play at that game Vert!" Noire went off track and skipped the wavy turns catching up to Vert.

"FUCK YOU!" Blanc tried to do the same but unlike Vert and Noire, she can't drive on grass causing her to lose speed. She replied by just driving on the road.

"That's cheating!" Neptune yelled at the speaker.

"There weren't any rules about shortcuts Nep" Vert cheekily replied.

They enter the forest again dodging the same log that inconvenience all of them. The race picked up immense speed which made the race more exciting for them.

They past the first river, water and mud splashing in the air, due to their speed, it only made it worse.

Vert tried to avoid reveal to many shortcuts as it might backfire on her.

In they go to the same forest and to the hills, they made their own shortcuts. Due to the hills the racers weren't able to make a shortcut but instead chose to hug the inner turn gaining and building up the lead.

But there was consequences, since they all though of the same thing, it was inevitable to bump into one another.

"Vert make room!" Noire tried to barge into her competitors racecar.

"I was here first!" Vert replied as she stepped the pedal harder to move away from the chaos.

"STOP BUMPING ME INTO THE GRASS!!" Blanc yelled at the speaker as she was at the center of chaos.

"Don't blame me, I'm having trouble too!" Neptune replied.

After they escaped that hellhole they splashed their way across the river, but due to the mud they were forced to slow down or get stuck. Noire seemed to have gained the lead and overtook Vert.

They made their way through the town. Things got more intense. Vert and Neptune took the alleyway shortcut, gaining a huge lead. Meanwhile Noire and Blanc missed the shortcut or straight up didn't notice it.

"Oh come on!" Noire saw Vert overtaking her.

"How the hell!? How did you get the lead!?" Blanc of course saw Neptune's purple car in front of her.

She remained silent focusing on the race. A sweatdrop formed on her head, nervous and making sure she doesn't mess this up.

Into the last forest they go. Speeding pass trees, drifting turns like their pride and dignity depends on it.

They enter last stretch of road once more and cross the line signalling the start of the third and final lap. Every move and turn is valuable, mess up once and your lead is over.

Everyone is close to each other. They blaze through the roads, making as many shortcuts as possible. Things went by quick through their eyes as it grew more intense.

They quickly got used to the racetrack, knowing when and how to dodge upcoming obstacles.

They exited the first forest and into the fields, but because of the faster speeds they were going, they decided to play safe and not risk taking a shortcut in the grassy area in fear of slowing them down.

To Vert's dismay, she messed up a turn causing Noire to over take her all because she turned too late. Noire gained a slight lead, but without some luck it would be impossible for her to catch up since they were all practically going at the same speeds

They enter the second forest, dodging the same log which became dangerous because of the high speeds they were going. The race steadied a bit, the CPUs took a breather as it tensed down.

"Calm down Blanc" She calmed herself down.

"I still have hope, the protagonist always wins!" Neptune's outs all her focus on the race.

"I can still do this" Vert said to herself.

"Okay me, don't mess this up" Noire steadily drove down the road maintaining high and stable speeds.

They swooped passed the river, causing them to slow down because of the mud but did nothing to help Vert get any closer to Noire.

They went through another forest again. They approached the almost 90 degree turn, but this time non of them messed up which is a good and a bad thing for them at the same time.

They reach the hills, so far their places haven't changed, Noire first, Vert second, and Blanc and Neptune frequently changing from third and fourth.

The passed the first hill, "I can pull this off" Vert took a deep breath and veered off into the grass aiming towards a hill in front of her.

"What is she doing?" Noire looked at her side view mirrors as she approached the second river.

"What the hell?" Blanc saw Vert go straight into the grass, "what is she planning?"

"Has Vert got a death wish or something?" Neptune wondered aswell.

Vert meanwhile went full speed ahead over the hill which acted like a ramp boosting her into the air, flying over the wide river which could've slowed her down.

The three CPUs entered the wide river, mud slowed the down. It was still tense but Noire felt confident over her lead, until something landed on the other side of the river, safe from the mud, it was a green racecar.

"What the!? Vert where did you come from!?" Noire yelled at the speaker.

"WOAH!" Neptune was surprised, "Vert!?"

"Huh!?" Blanc didn't know what to say.

Vert cheekily opened up the speaker, "See you girls on the finish line girls" She said as she went full speed ahead once again, leaving them in the dust and gaining a massive lead.

She swiftly passed through the town, once again taking the alleyway shortcut. The three CPUs were far behind her yet they managed to successfully pass the shortcut. But no worries for Vert.

They were unable to even catch up to her. The final part of the race, another forest. It was clear who was the winner. They took a turn on the cliff and then moments later are now on the final stretch of road towards the finish line.

Vert crossed the finish line first with a massive lead, moments later Noire crossed the finish line, then Blanc caught up, and finally Neptune join them. They exited their cars.

"That was a fun race" Vert smiled, knowing she has beaten them.

"Where the hell did you come from from? I could've had it" Noire said, salty about what happened.

"That's a secret you must find out for yourself" She replied, gesturing a hush.

"Aw neppit, the home field advantage wins" Neptune pouted as she exited her own car.

"Well I have to say, it was fun, it kept my blood running" Blanc said, she admittedly enjoyed the race despite her sudden burst of anger.

"I'd agree with Blanc, it was fun actually" Neptune cheered.

"Yeah it was fun, I thoroughly enjoyed the competition" Noire agreed aswell.

"I'm glad you all had fun, we should store our cars back in the garage now" Vert was happy her friends enjoyed the race.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

The CPUs exited the building and went back to the main city. As time went on the place continues to get crowded by people, most shops and games have long lines, but that didn't stop them from playing.

"Where should we go next?" Neptune asked Vert, still willing to play.

Vert thought for a moment, "Hmmm, how about Ring Outpost?" She suggested

"You mean like the video game?" Noire questioned.

"Yup, but this one is more on hand, instead of behind the screen you are the player" She informed them, "of course if that's too intense for you we can always the the traditional version in the arcade"

"Is that a challenge?" Noire raised her eyebrows.

"Are saying we can't handle it?" Blanc spoke up.

"Whichever way you want to interpret it" Vert spoke back.

"That's settles it then, another challenge it is" Neptune accepted the challenge.

"Me too" Noire doubled down.

"Me aswell" Blanc followed.

"Well than, follow me to the arena so we can see who comes out on top, free for all" Vert said before they headed towards Ring Outpost.

Once they were at Ring Outpost, they entered the building and searched for a room to start the game. They found a room pending for more players and joined them. They picked out their layout and waited for the countdown.

"Before we start, can you atleast tell us the mechanics?" Neptune asked.

"This is a free for all we will all be teleported to random locations in the chosen arena, after that another countdown will begin after the round begins" Vert informed them, "if you are killed you will be teleported to a break room before being respawned"

"Easy enough, we better get ready" Noire organized her layout before the timer started.

"Let's see who comes out on top"

**[A Round Later]**

"I was like in a warzone" Noire went pale, probably traumatized by the experience.

"Jeez, that was a way different experience from the game" Neptune felt tired, the experience was far from what the game offered.

Blanc was speechless of the experience, it all felt so real. It wasn't a game, it was a war she thought.

Vert and the other players on the other hand had fun from the game. The players congratulated Vert for the win.

Vert approached her paled friends, "just as I thought, this was too much for you" She shook her head.

Eventually the three regained their composure and back to their original selves, "Yeah that was too much for us" Neptune said.

"I apologise, I should've took into consideration how completely different the experience is from the game and how you're not used to it" Vert apologize to her fellow.

"Don't be, it was our fault for not following your advice" Noire told her.

"Yeah, the competition went over our heads" Blanc said.

Vert smiled seeing they're back to normal, "how about we play the games traditionally then, let's go to arcades, there are tons scattered around the region" She told them.

Without hesitation the CPUs agreed and exited the building and play games the traditional way.

During the remaining time they had, they played tons of classic games in the arcade places like the DOOMSLAYER, classic Ring, Sanik, and much more. After this they went shopping a bit, getting souvenirs and copies of games.

After this, the sun has finally sunk below the horizon. They are currently taking the train back to the capital of Mykros to go back home.

"This was a fun day" Neptune felt satisfied, "just the break and relaxation we need from ruling our nations"

"Neptune, you barely do anything" Noire replied, resulting in some laughs.

"I agree with Neptune, this was a fun day thanks for showing us around Vert" Blanc said.

"No problem, I'm honestly glad you enjoyed it" Said Vert, "going back to those places gave me nostalgia from when I was a kid"

"Man, our sisters missed out on alot of fun games, too bad they didn't join us" Neptune said.

"Yes it's unfortunate, today was quite fun too" Noire replied.

"Yeah too bad, but I guess they found something interesting to do while we were gone" Vert replied.

"Now that you mention it, Rom and Ram is gonna annoy me to no end to bring them there" Blanc said. They laughed at here statement seeing how the twins usually act.

**_Ding_**

[Now arriving at the capital]

"Looks like we've arrived at our destination" Vert said, "come on let's grab our things we've bought"

The train slowly stopped at the station, the CPUs exited the train and head towards the capital building and end their daynd meet back to their sisters.

**\\-/-[End Chapter]-\\-/**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**A/N: Thank you once again for the support for this story. As an extra, I'm extending this story over to AO3 just like my other fanfic, The Descendant, which is also over there.**


	13. Meanwhile

**/-\\-[PC Origin]-/-\**

**Ch 13: Meanwhile...**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

A new day rises upon the nation of Mykros. The candidates and the two little sisters are hanging out in the living room after finishing up breakfast. They saw their big sister's passing by the room and decided to talk to them for a bit.

Neptune was first to speak up out of the group, "Hey! You guys coming with us?"

"We're planning to stay here with the little sisters actually" Her little sister, Nepgear replied.

"Aww" Neptune frowned, she was probably hoping for the candidates to join them.

Blanc didn't utter a word, but she hoped her little sister could occupy themselves while they're gone, she doesn't want them to cause trouble. That's the last thing she wants.

"Are you sure?" Noire was next to asked them.

"Yup, we're just fine here" They replied, declining their offer.

Vert on the other hand was amused by her fellow CPUs antics to get them to join, "Well you girls have some fun here"

"We will big sis" Surface and Holo said in unison, happy to see their big sister.

The second born daughter of Mykros adored her little sisters so much , "come on now, let's get going"

And just like that, the CPUs left them alone and ventured off into the city.

"Looks like we have the day all to ourselves, big sis is currently working at her office and our big sister's are outside" Surface said to them.

"Woo!" Ram cheered, "so what are we going to do today?"

"Hmmm, I don't know really" Surface got nothing, "How about you Holo, got anything?"

"Umm, how about we play with my AR glasses?"

"AR? What's that?" Nepgear was curious on what she meant on AR.

Uni and the twins were interested in it as well and let her continue

"Augmented Reality, it's basically VR but it's much interesting " She informed her.

"Of course you said that, you basically invented the Mykros Hololens" Surface said.

"Hey, I'm still working and improving on it, of course I'm proud of it" Holo defended.

"Where can I see it?" Nepgear already seemed invested on the AR stuff they're talking about.

"Well you're looking at it right now" Holo slightly shifted her glasses as it reflected light, shining for a split second.

She crossed her arms, "This here is the newest version of the Hologlasses I have, it can take videos, photos, open website and play games"

"Can I try it!?" The purple haired candidates can't hold back her feeling for technology any longer.

"Can we try it as well?" The twins, Rom and Ram approached her too along with Uni who was intrigued.

"N-no!" She was stuck in a corner.

Meanwhile Surface was trying to suppress her laughter seeing her little sister flustered all of a sudden.

"Umm, guys could you give my little sister some personal space, she's not comfortable being crowded" She said, trying to help.

"Why not?" They felt disappointed.

"Because what she has is a specialized and modified version just for her only. Plus her eyesight is not that great, she needs those glasses" Surface explained for her.

"Aww, but can we please try it?" Nepgear begged, "I'm really really want to experience it"

After gaining her composure back up Holo spoke, "Well if you really want to try it I can get you consumer grade version of these Hologlasses"

Without hesitation, they agreed and Holo lady the room to get them some pairs.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

After a few minutes Holo got back with four pairs of the lens in her hand. She each gave them one each and try them on. Holo helped them adjust the glasses to they're size and taught them the basic controls and apps.

"Woah" Nepgear opened a website, "it's right there infront of me" She tried moving her hands adjusting the size of the tab.

"It's like a hologram, cooool" Ram was amazed at the technology right in front of her eyes.

"It's great ain't it? That's the work of my genius little sister" Surface said and she approached them.

Rom was trying to get used to the feeling, feeling slightly struggled on how it works. They just can't grasp how the how thing works, it was surely tech from another world.

Ram opened the playground section and found a bird, "aww" she place her hand underneath it as of it was real, "it's following were I move my hands"

"I couldn't have thought of making this, it's such a wild idea" Nepgear kept playing around with the glasses, "how did you come up with this?"

"I was inspired by big sis Vert's Kinekt, the technology was there and took advantage of it" Holo told her.

"The Kinekt huh? Ever since Lowee released the Lowii other nations tried to make they're own version of it" Nepgear said, "Although Lastation Move took a more straight forward approach and copied Lowee, the Kinekt meanwhile took it a whole new level with full facial and voice recognition, motion capture, gestures and AI"

"I heard all about it too, that's what made me interested in it"

"It's first generation was a huge success, the second generation, not so much especially with the Leanbox One. Although I did get my hands on the device and implemented it in some of my creations, but I never thought it could lead to this"

"Is there some games here that I can play?" The Lastation candidate was already looking for some entertainment with these.

"Those things are mainly for use in the office, business, training stuff" Holo told them, "although there are a few games if you want"

"Really? We're can I find it? I really want to test how it works"

"Just search in the games section on the menu and you'll find some games" Holo told her.

Uni followed her words and Tyler the words told to her and looked around the menu until she found the game section She soon found a game called Robot Invaders and tapped on it. She was still trying to get used to the controls, normally there would be resistance when pressing something but it just feels like pressing nothing.

[Scanning area]

Uni waited a bit until a circle appeared on the back of her palm her head tilted in curiosity.

"So what did you choose?" Holo asked.

"Something called Robot Invaders, it sounded cool so I wanted to try it" Uni answered her curious question.

"Oooh that's that a good one, I won't spoil anything" Surface said.

[Systems online. Shields engaged. They'll be here any second]

Uni waited, then suddenly the wall infront of her bursted open to there appeared a tunnel where robotic scorpion creature spawn out of.

"WOAH! THAT AWESOME!"

"What is she doing" Nepgear and the twins heard the commotion and wanted to know what's happening aswell.

"What's she doing?" Rom and Ram thought.

"She's playing one of the few games these glasses have, you kinda have to experience it for yourself to truly umderstand the feeling" Holo informed them which only made them more curious.

Back to Uni's point if view, robotic scorpions kept crawling out of the walls. As a gun enthusiast she know exactly what to do. She pinched her thumb and index finger together and blasted the scorpion.

'Oh I can think of so many possibilities with this' She thought but now she has to focus on the game first.

She continued to shoot down the scorpions, some of her shots missed but because of that mistake she was able to see something that amazed her.

"I just made a hole in the wall!" Uni said as she literally blasted a hole in the wall. Albeit it was not real but in made the game many times more immersive.

The scorpions that escaped being shot eventually made it to the furniture and they used it to their advantage. Which further amazed her.

"They're on the sofa!" She opened fire.

The spectators wished they can see what she's seeing but it looks like they have to experience it for themselves.

"Can we try to play?" Ram said, excited.

"After she's finished, you might interfere with her gameplay and she might interfere with yours aswell" Holo told her which didn't make her happy.

"But want to play!"

Back to Uni, the scorpions left and the entrance of with they came out of retreated and left a hole in the wall which she still can't get over. She thought it was over, but it was the start of stage two.

Flying robots hovered around her, they seemed easy targets so she shot them down. She got the use of it but that didn't last long, soon the came in two, she hesitated and they fired at her. This activated her dodging instincts and immediately ducked for cover.

"That almost got me" Uni shot shot the two robot.

She continued to play the game for a few more minutes blasting even more scorpions and flying robots before deciding that's enough and stopped.

"Man that was actually quite fun, I never experienced something close like this except for VR" Uni said as she took it off. The closest experience to this was the LSVR but instead of bringing you to the virtual world, it's bringing the virtual world to you. She certainly wished Lastation would innovate more often like Leanbox and Lowee.

"I'm glad you had a great experience" Holo replied.

"Me next!" Ram yelled.

"I want a go too" Rom followed up.

"Okay calm, I'll set it up for you two" Holo tried to tone their excited down, "big sis can you help?"

"Sure thing" Surface said.

"I kinda want to try it as well, to get the full experience" Said Nepgear who wanted to give it a go.

"Only for a few minutes okay? We still have thing to do" Surface advised.

"They really want to play it after my gameplay huh?" Uni watched as she saw them try to get their turn.

Eventually they all go a look and experience with the game with varying results. Ram had a good few minutes before being gunned down by flying robots, Rom seemingly can't keep up with the pace especially when the robots went in, and for Nepgear she was pretty good at it but not at the same degree as Uni.

"Aw man, I totally could've survived longer" Ram pouted, seemingly mad at how she got easily killed off.

"I died too early, but it was fun" Her twin sister in light blue said, even though she wasn't able to keep up, it was fun nonetheless.

"That was an experience like none other, I can totally see it's uses in the industry" Nepgear, being a tech enthusiast, could ramble all day on how wonderful it is.

"Thanks, I worked hard on these" Holo blushed at the praised she's getting.

Everyone had a good response to her product, but one very important question has yet to be asked, "How much does it cost?"

"3500 to 4500 credits, depending on the bundle" Holo plainly said.

Uni's mouth dropped, she hoped it was cheap because to it's size but unfortunately she can't possibly afford it. Looks like she has to wait to buy one. The twins weren't surprise as they certainly had no plans to buy it but they were certainly surprised of the price.

"Hey! It's business, I can't possibly give you this for free" Holo stated as she read the mood.

But for Nepgear, she already opened her wallet and was ready to give her the money without any hesitation. She won't miss this chance to buy this beauty especially when this glasses can help her a lot. They made the transaction and the glasses are hers for the taking.

"Hope you enjoy our product" Holo gave her the glasses.

"So~" That voice came from Surface who broke the short silence, "What's next on our list of things to do while our sisters are gone?"

"How about you sis?"

"Well we could explore the basilicom I guess, or go outside" Surface shrugged, she honestly is just going with the flow.

"How about your room? There must be something interesting in there" Nepgear said.

"There's nothing really interesting in my room, I moved my stuff to my basilicom in the Mobile continent" She told them.

The mood seemingly went abysmal. Surface felt it and she doesn't want to waste the day just slouching around, "We could explore the old storage room and maybe go hunting for old timey stuff"

"Y-you mean 'the' creepy old storage room" Holo slightly shivered.

"Yup! That creepy old storage room"

Interest suddenly piqued within the candidates. Curiosity got the better of them immediately and they seemingly followed them without question.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

They reached the old storage room within the basilicom. The room is filled with cardboard boxes, old rags, furniture and not to mention dark adding to the creepy ambience. They made sure to get a flashlight before going though, so that's that.

The immidiately dug through the old boxes and already found some old pictures in a pile of boxes.

"Look at this, it's Mykros during it's founding" Surface said, gathering some attention.

"It looks like a small village" Uni said looking at the picture.

"I honestly wonder how our nations were founded" Ram said like a little girl asking such a curious questions.

"Noire told me Lastation was basically a colony in the old days which developed into a nation, same thing seemingly goes to Leanbox" Uni told her.

"Look at this" Ram held up a photo, "isn't this you big sis Surface?"

She took a closer look at it and recognized the face of the young woman, "Oh yeah it's her, this is probably way before the war if she looks this young"

Uni meanwhile found another set of boxes filled with photos, "Hey guys, I found some extra stuff" She opened the box to inspect.

She blew the dust away to see the picture clearer, "what's she holding? A baby?"

"Let me see" Surface saw the photo and immediately recognized it, "it's big sis Azul and big sis Vert, awww, they look so cute together"

"Even then big sis Azul still love her a lot, it's like they never changed" She added.

"There's a lot here" Uni searched around, "wanna take a look at all of them?"

"Sure, we still have lots of time to spare"

Meanwhile Rom, Nepgear and Holo are on a their separate group. They searched the shelves one by one, so far all they got were rusty screws, empty boxes and a few scares from cockroaches and spiders

"Hey Nepgear, you got anything?" Holo asked her as she continued to look through the boxes.

"Nothing on my end, how about you Rom?" Nepgear passed on the question to the other candidate. She carefully searched each box because the last container she searched through had a cockroach flying towards her face.

"Nothing" She replied, "it's so dusty" Rom fanned the dust away with her hands. She was searching on one of the corners which so much dust settles that its blocking texts from the boxes.

She continued to search around this little corner and before giving up and going back she found something of interest, "Hey guys, I found something" it was a book of sorts, still covered in dust.

She got the attention of the two which approached her, "What did you find?" was their question.

Rom held up a book which a simple blow of air revealed the title simply named "Picture Book" which immediately interested them so they called the others in to inspect. The other were quick to come to their location and they showed them the book.

"I'm surprised it's even mostly intact" Uni stated. She was surprised at the books condition.

"This looks so old, I wonder how long this was here for" Surface brushed off the remaining dust, "it feels so fragile" She inspects the outside and found a signature.

"This is..." She squinted her eye, the name was almost erased from the book, "B... Byl... Bylla... Bylla Gates"

"It's mom's" Holo said, "open it"

Surface reluctantly opened and they saw pictures, "it's so weird seeing her this young"

"Look, the landscape is totally different" Holo took a look at the photo, "isn't that Longhorn valley?"

"You're right, it's so full of trees and free from any civilization"

"I'm guessing it's a very famous area?" Uni said.

"It's a famous attraction for tourist because of its view, although not as famous as the Vista Hills in the Vista region" Surface told her.

They continued to flip through the pages one by one. It's like looking through ancient history they thought. They saw so many faces of unfamiliar people, it's creepy to think that all of them are long gone now. Well that's all gonna change when they see this one photo.

"Wait, stop flipping through" Holo said and pointed at one specific photograph, "isn't that, Stephanie Jobs?"

"Oh my... You're right!"

The photo in question contained Bylla and their archnemesis Stephanie and another person who they can't recognize. They were all resting beneath a singular tree.

"What is she doing here? With mom?" Surface asked herself.

The candidates don't know how to react, they seemingly don't know the full story, if their first meet during the sparring were a sign, it was that they are enemies.

"They look so friendly with eachother, I wonder what's the story behind this" Holo speculated, "I wonder why they hated eachother, this photo clearly shows they were friends"

Surface was in deep thought also, their mom didn't tell them anything about the past most details were mainly vague. They were clearly digging too deep, and they might not like the answer to this, in response she closed the book.

"We should move on, we're violating her privacy" Surface put away the book to the shelves. Her mood went a complete 180 from curious to serious, "it's probably best that we don't know"

"Aww" They were disappointed.

"Come on, let's move on" She placed the book down where it originally was and left it.

They scattered once more, finding some crazy one stuff like a music player, a giant old supercomputer, a few unused server racks and some old papers and not so interesting photos of villages.

They lost track of time and eventually left the place. Still, questions still arise with them although they mostly forgot about it except for Surface which still had lingering thoughts about it. She eventually chose to forget it and hope it never comes up to bother her again.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

"So... What now?" A question asked by a bored Ram.

For the past few hours or atleast that's what it felt like, they didn't really do much of interest, they talked about some stuff but that wasn't enough to entertain them for so long, although Nepgear and Holo got deep into technology talk that no one in the room can comprehend what they're talking about.

"What if there was another way to store data? Something that can perfectly preserve it like some kind of computer" Nepgear said with eyes sparkling.

"What about on something that can't get destroyed or hacked or altered and can last indefinitely?" Holo followed up.

"We're on to something here, this could change the way we preserve knowledge" Nepgear said.

"I understand none of that" Uni said and the two continued on with their conversation.

"Me neither" Surface agreed, "man, I never expected those two to get along so well, they could go on for days"

"Yeah, imagine leaving them in a room full of scrap metal for a week, they'd probably make some impressive stuff out of tinfoil even" Uni added.

"So boring" Rom just sat at the couch with nothing to do.

"Hey Surface, do you have anything fun, just anything to lift the mood up?" The pink clad twin asked her.

"You guys up to play some videogames? we got a Switch in the game room" Surface suggested.

"Yeah!/Sure!" The twins suddenly gained interest.

"Why didn't we think of that sooner? I was dying if boredom here" Uni asked herself.

"I thought I could give you guys a better experience that just playing videogames all day, you guys are guests from another continent after all so I thought you deserve better than just that" Surface explained to them with a slight hint of blushing.

Uni wasn't expecting that kind of respect from her, "You didn't have to, playing games is more than enough for us. Well we did have fun exploring that spooky storage room"

"Hey! What are you waiting for? Let's go play some games!" Ram was so excited to play game on their very own system.

Their attention suddenly reverted to the twins waiting in the doorway, "Coming, hey little sis, Nepgear, are you coming to play some games?"

The two's conversation were suddenly interrupted, "Oh uh, sure" Holo replied.

"I'm coming too" Nepgear replied, "well it looks like we have to continue the conversation some time later on"

And so, group went to the game room and played on for who knows how long as they lost track on time as they continue to invest in this gaming session.

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

"We're back, huh?" Neptune entered the living room to see absolutely no one. She hoped to see the little sister around here, "Where are they?"

"They're gone, wonder were they'd gone off to" Vert said.

"I hope they're not in trouble" Blanc hoped.

"We should go find them, they must be here, we even bought some stuff for them" Noire suggested.

They looked around the basilicom building to find their sisters. It wasn't long until they went into the gaming room to see them playing there.

"There you guys are" Neptune greeted them.

"Big sis your back!" The little sisters greeted their respective sisters.

Blanc was glad, the thought of knowing her little sisters didn't cause trouble relaxed her, "Looks like you girls are busy playing games"

"Mind if your big sisters join in the fun?" Vert seemed interested of course being an avid gamer.

"Sure! The more the merrier" One of them replied.

"Nice, what game are we playing?" Neptune immediately and carelessly hoped on one of the couches.

"Neptune make some room for us" Noire scolded her as she felt cramped in her seat.

The gaming session turned into an endurance test, one by one they got tired and decide to leave the room to rest, eventually all that was left in the room were Vert, Surface and Holo.

"Come on, I was so close to knocking you out" Surface reacted.

"You have to try harder than that" She teased her.

"She's too skilled" Holo stated, "we can't keep up"

The match continued until the timer was up, the last character was launched off the platform . It was a clear victory for Vert, the one who has infinitely more gaming experience than her little sisters.

"One more round big sis" Surface challenge her, "surely I can do better"

"Best of five big sis" Holo also wanted another go.

Vert let out a small giggle, "If you say so, but I wouldn't be backing down" She smiled at her cute little sister's reaction.

As they were setting up for another match, the door creaked open. Azul entered the room the three were in, "Finally I was able to finish my work for this week"

"Hello big sis/hey big sis" Vert, Surface and Holo greeted their big sister with a warm smile.

"Hey~ little sis" Azul gave them a hug, she felt tired.

"Are you okay big sis?" Vert was concerned for her.

"I'm fine" She sat next to them, "it's just that today was a bit more stacked up for me, fortunately I finished all of it" She assured them, "Oh by the way, I'm going out tommorow"

"Hmm, you always go out on that specific day every single year, just tell us what you're doing" Surface always wondered why.

"That's a secret that I'm going to keep forever, or atleast until the time is right" Azul told them.

"Is it your boyfriend?" Vert teased her a bit.

"W-what!? Hell no!" Azul blushed deep red.

"That's totally the face of someone who has a lover" Holo joined it the teasing.

"Who wouldn't deny the love of my beautiful big sis" Vert added it in.

"S-shut up!" She yelled, still blushing hard, "so anyways... what game are you playing?" She tried to change the subject away from her, although it still felt awkward.

"Super Smash Sisters, wanna play?" Surface answered.

"Of course, I need this after the stress I went through from work" Azul grabbed a controller and joined her little sisters to play. She can already feel the stress fading away from her mind just by being with her beloved little sisters.

**\\-/-[End Chapter]-\\-/**

**~-/\\-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-\/0\/-/\\-~**

**A/N: This chapter is finally done, sorry if it took too long I kinda got stick in some part and have to cut an entire chunk of this chapter, luckily I finished it within this month. I hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
